Extraños festejos
by Trisha Kuchiki
Summary: Es el primer San Valentin de Rukia, y por diversas razones, acaba compartiéndolo con nuestro shinigami sustituto. ¿Lograrán acabar el día sin matarse el uno al otro? ¿Acabará comprendiendo Rukia qué significa esta celebración? Ichiruki CHAP 5 subido
1. Primera parte

**¡¡¡¡¡¡Hola de nuevo!!!!!!!**

**¡¡Aquí otro Ichiruki!! bueno, no mucho que decir...todo esta en el resumen  
Se me ocurrió anteayer tarde gracias a una amiga, recordando su San Valentín catastrófico...y pensé¿como será un San Valentín para los shinigamis? xDD  
Antes de comenzar, quisiera dar las gracias a los que me dejaron reviews en mi oneshot anterior...me hizo mucha ilusión!!!! Gracias!!  
Y sobre este en concreto, no me extenderé demasiado, es un fic corto...quizás dos o tres capítulos como mucho (creo)...Espero que os guste!!  
**

* * *

**  
1- Primera parte**

Rukia abrió los ojos lentamente, mientras luchaba por despejarse. Se encontraba en el que se había convertido su propio cuarto, el closet de Ichigo. Todo estaba oscuro y en silencio, tan solo el halo de luz que dejaba pasar la puerta iluminaba el pequeño espacio.  
La joven shinigami se incorporó, estirando los brazos entre bostezos. La pereza no duró mucho, pues siempre había sido muy enérgica y nada más despertar ya estaba más fresca que una rosa (que se lo digan a Ichigo). Rukia se quedó pensativa durante un breve instante.

—Hoy es el día—dijo solamente, esbozando una sonrisa—estos humanos tienen festejos muy interesantes.

Sin haberse vestido aun, y con una sonrisa radiante en sus labios, abrió la puerta del armario con suma delicadeza, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. Con un salto insonoro, como solo ella sabía hacerlo, alcanzó el suelo.

— ¿Ichigo?—preguntó casi en un susurro. Nadie contestó. El joven aun dormía, al parecer plácidamente. Se encontraba acostado en su cama, boca abajo, con las sábanas hechas un revoltijo. Rukia se acercó, en silencio. Con mucho cuidado, se sentó en el borde de la cama y se inclinó hacia él. Podía oírle respirar lenta y pausadamente. Un hormigueo comenzó a recorrer el cuerpo de la shinigami, dejándola aturdida. En aquel momento, Ichigo le pareció verdaderamente guapo. Ya se había dado cuenta antes, siempre había sido un chico muy atractivo para ella, pero en ese preciso instante, mientras dormía, no podía negar que era realmente mono. Rukia sacudió su cabeza, no estaba para esas cosas—Céntrate Rukia—pensó aún algo sonrojada. Se tumbó a su lado y acercó su rostro al del muchacho, con delicadeza, y le observó divertida, esperando que abriera los ojos, escuchando con atención los latidos de su corazón. No tuvo que esperar mucho, pues el dulce aroma de Rukia pronto fue captado por los sentidos de Ichigo.

El joven abrió los ojos de par en par, preguntándose qué era aquello tan embriagador que le había despertado. Cual fue su sorpresa cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Rukia, cuyo rostro se encontraba a tan sólo unos centímetros del suyo.

—¿¿Pero qué??—exclamó Ichigo, sonrojándose hasta la raíz del pelo— ¿Q-qué demonios?—definitivamente le había dejado sin palabras. ¿Qué hacía Rukia ahí? Jamás la había tenido tan cerca.

—¡¡FELIZ SAN VALENTÍN!!—gritó sin más, con una amplia sonrisa.

— ¿Cómo?—preguntó confundido y más sonrojado aún, si cabe. Ichigo se retiró un poco y se sentó al lado de Rukia, ladeando la cabeza para no dejar ver su rostro. Su corazón iba a mil por hora.

—Dije que feliz San Valentín... ¿acaso no sabes qué días es hoy?

—Sí, se qué día es hoy...pero... ¿a qué coño viene eso?

—Ah, tan mal hablado como siempre—le replicó la shinigami— es lo que se hace el día de San Valentín ¿no¿hice algo mal? Es la primera vez que lo celebro y me es una festividad totalmente desconocida.

—Vamos a ver—dijo Ichigo algo más tranquilo— ¿qué es lo que sabes acerca de éste día?

—Bueno...ayer dijeron por la televisión que hoy, 14 de febrero, era el día de San Valentín. Es un día muy especial para los humanos, donde la gente que se quiere, se entrega regalos y se dicen que se aprecian. Y según dijeron se dice ¡¡Feliz San Valentín!!...Y puesto que eres alguien a quien aprecio, pues te lo digo. ¿Qué es lo que he hecho mal¿Hay que hacer alguna reverencia o algo así? Ah ya se...es por el regalo ¿verdad? Puedo comprarlo luego. ¿Te gustaría un conejito Chappy?

Ichigo se quedó pasmado. De no ser porque aún seguía consternado después de aquel acercamiento con Rukia, se habría muerto de risa en ese momento—Rukia, el día de San Valentín es el día de los enamorados, lo has interpretado mal.

— ¿Eh?

— No le puedes hacer eso a cualquiera, eso se le dice a tu pareja. El día de los enamorados, la gente regala cosas a la persona que quiere y se declara.

— ¿Se declara?

—Rukia, de dónde has salido—comentó perplejo—la gente declara su amor a las personas a las que quieren. Si me dices feliz San Valentín y te tiras como una loca sobre mí, significa que sientes algo—explicó incómodo—y no lo sientes, así que si no quieres causar malentendidos te agradecería que no lo volvieras a hacer.

Rukia se sonrojó ligeramente, de la vergüenza. Había metido la pata, pero al fin y al cabo, lo había hecho inocentemente.

—Y ahora si no te importa, apártate que tengo que vestirme—dijo mirando el reloj—encima me has despertado media hora antes...estarás contenta.

—Dios me libre de tenerte como pareja—contestó la muchacha con cierto enojo—con lo borde que eres, cualquiera te dice nada.

Ichigo hizo caso omiso de su comentario y se limitó a recoger las sábanas, aún despilfarradas por la cama y el suelo. Rukia, extrañada por aquel cambio tan repentino en su compañero, se atrevió a preguntar.

—Ichigo¿qué te ocurre?

—A mí nada—respondió secamente— ¿por qué?

— ¿A qué viene ese mal humor?

—Es mi humor de siempre, no es nada nuevo.

—No, estabas con tu humor de siempre cuando de repente te has puesto más borde de lo normal.

—Mira que eres pesada Rukia, que no me pasa nada. Déjame en paz, tengo muchas cosas que hacer—le espetó.

Rukia se levantó, molesta, y se encaminó hacia el closet, cerrando con un sonoro portazo una vez dentro.

—Mira que es burra—murmuró Ichigo.

— ¡Te he oído idiota!—sonó la voz de la chica desde dentro.

— ¿A quién has llamado idiota?—preguntó Ichigo enfadado mientras se acercaba al closet—no me toques las narices tan temprano, que la liamos.

—Tú eres el que lía todo, no hay quien te de los buenos días.

— ¿Desde cuándo dar los buenos días consiste en meterse en mi cama y chillar como una loca?

—Lo hice para darte una sorpresa imbécil, a la próxima te va a dar una sorpresa tu tía Rita— chilló desde el otro lado de la puerta

—A ver si es verdad

Rukia no sabía qué era mejor, si ignorarle o pegarle un bofetón. Optó por la primera opción, no quería tener problemas con él. Permaneció dentro del closet, pensando en qué podría haberle molestado tanto para que se pusiera echo una fiera. Quizás no debería haberle despertado tan temprano...pero pensándolo bien tampoco era para tanto. Ya lo decía el dicho, "a quien madruga dios le ayuda". Debería habérselo tomado con filosofía, y no ponerse tan borde con ella. En ese momento estaba muy enfada con él por su comportamiento, pero no podía evitar sentirse mal por ello...No soportaba estar así con él. De todas formas, no pensaba pedirle perdón ni ceder ante él, se había comportado como un capullo. Además, ella solo quería felicitarle el día, siguiendo las costumbres de los humanos.

Una vez vestida, abrió la puerta de un golpe. Ichigo seguía allí, y al parecer todavía no había acabado. Aún no se había puesto la camiseta, por lo que Rukia pudo ver con claridad el torso del muchacho. La shinigami no pudo evitar desviar la mirada, a la par que un nuevo cosquilleo le recorría el cuerpo.

— ¿Qué haces?—preguntó Ichigo al verla salir— ¿no ves que aún no he terminado?

—No hay nada que me sorprenda—contestó con indiferencia—me voy al instituto. Nos vemos allí.

Se despidió con un gesto y saltó desde la ventana.

—Tonta—murmuró Ichigo ofendido. Desganado, terminó de vestirse y bajó a desayunar. Allí le esperaban sus hermanas, Karin y Yuzu. Su padre al parecer, no se había levantado todavía.

—Buenos días Ichi-nii—le saludó la menor alegremente—feliz día de San Valentín.

—Oh, no¿tú también?—dijo con fastidio.

— ¿Qué ocurre hermanito¡Deberías estar alegre! Seguro que hoy te echas novia.

— ¿Ichigo? Lo dudo—dijo Karin entre risas.

— ¿Por qué dices eso?—le preguntó Ichigo a su hermana más por curiosidad que ofendido por el comentario.

—Oh vamos...eres más raro que un piojo rosa. Además, me resultaría extrañísimo verte con novia—dijo entre risas—Ichi-nii con novia...eso habría que verlo, jujuju

—Oh¿nuestro Ichigo tiene novia?—dijo una voz masculina tras ellos.

— ¡Papá!

—¡¡¡feliz san Valentín!!!!—gritó a pleno pulmón.

—El que faltaba—suspiró Ichigo

—Bueno, qué es eso de que tienes novia...tengo nuera ¿¿¿ y no se me ha informado¡¡Qué clase de hijo eres¿¿No te da vergüenza??—le dijo mientras le tiraba de un empujón al suelo—Que sea la última vez.

— ¿Pero cómo eres tan bestia?—rugió Ichigo mientras se levantaba—para empezar no tengo novia y en segundo lugar¡¡qué clase de padre agrede a sus hijos desde primera hora de la mañana!! Estás loco

—¡¡¡Oh hijo mío, es que soy tan feliz¡¡Es el día del amor!! Lo más bonito que tiene este mundo...hay que estar alegre cual mariposilla en la primavera.

—Deja de decir estupideces y desayuna—le dijo Karin mientras le sentaba de un bofetón..

—Hija¿tú tampoco vas a echarte novio?—preguntó el padre, cuya emoción no había sido interrumpida por la cachetada de su hija.

—Qué va, eso son tonterías. Las chicas como yo somos independientes, yo me valgo sola.

—Tengo una hija tan madura...—comentó Ishiin entre lágrimas

— ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? Estás más tonto de lo normal—dijo Ichigo

—Es que estoy tan contento...

—Eso ya me lo has dicho, y no tiene ningún sentido.

Ishiin se puso serio y entrecerró los ojos.

—Este día me recuerda mucho a vuestra madre...Era tan bonita...La quería tanto—las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos—y pensar que ahora mis niños van a encontrar el amor...Oh, Ichigo me alegro tanto por ti

— ¡Que no tengo novia pesado!

—Bueno, pero a partir de esta tarde sí ¿no?

— ¿Qué quieres decir?—preguntó Ichigo a su hermana, sin comprender.

— ¿No se lo vas a decir a tu amiga?—preguntó Yuzu con una sonrisa.

— ¿Decir qué y a quién?

—A tu amiga. La chica con la que vas todo el tiempo—contestó la pequeña—¿no le dirás que te gusta?

Ichigo no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, encima de labios de su hermana pequeña. Un ligero rubor recorrió sus mejillas.

— ¿Q-qué te hace pensar que me gusta?

—Intuición femenina—contestó divertida—bueno también el cómo la miras dice mucho.

— ¡Yo no la miro de ninguna manera!—comentó molesto, sin dejar atrás su sonrojo— ¿Y desde cuándo piensas esas cosas Yuzu? Pero si eres una enana.

—Pero no soy tonta, y sé que te gusta—añadió dejando escapar una risita.

— ¿A qué chica te refieres Yuzu?—preguntó Ishiin, mostrando interés—¿a la jovencita morena?

—Sí

— ¿Kuchiki¿Es ella la que te gusta hijo mío? —la cara de Ichigo era un poema en ese momento—Oh, debo decirte que es una gran elección. A decir verdad, es una chica bastante guapa. Un poco bajita pero eso no le resta puntos, la verdad es que es muy bonita...¡¡Preséntamela en condiciones hijo mío!! Esta noche tráela a casa para cenar, celebraremos todos juntos vuestro compromiso de enamorados.

—Papá, yo me ocupo de hacer la cena, tú lo estropearías todo—dijo Karin—al no ser que Ichi-nii quiera algo más íntimo...

— ¿¡Pero qué me estáis contando!? Estáis todos locos—dijo Ichigo, alucinando ante la escena que estaban montando entre los tres—Me voy a clase, esto puede conmigo.

— ¡Pero hijo¡Aún hay que ultimar los detalles de la cena¿Y qué vas a hacer? Llévale algo bonito hombre, unos bombones, unas flores...—sugirió Ishiin siguiéndole por el pasillo.

—Que me dejes—le respondió su hijo apartándole de un empujón.

—A mí no me trates así ¿eh¡¡Un poco de respeto hacia tu padre!!—le replicó mientras le golpeaba tirándole de bruces contra el suelo.

Ichigo se levantó y de un golpe incrustó a su padre en la pared.

—Me voy—dijo mientras salía por el umbral de la puerta.

—Yuzu—dijo Karin—trae la palanca...hay que sacar a papá de ahí.

* * *

Aquella mañana había mucho revuelvo en el instituto. Multitud de jóvenes se agolpaban en los pasillos con regalos y presentes. Había de todo: peluches, ramos de flores, cajas de dulces, de bombones, cartas de amor... 

Rukia se preguntó si alguien habría comprado un conejito Chappy para regalar. Si ella fuera la afortunada, sería muy feliz.

—¡¡¡¡¡Kuchiki-san!!!!!—gritó una alegre voz femenina tras ella.

—Inoue, vaya qué alegría verte. ¿Qué tal?—preguntó sonriendo.

—¡¡Muy bien¡Es San Valentín¿¿No es emocionante¿No es un día fantástico?

—Sí, claro...— contestó algo apenada, recordando su discusión con Ichigo.

—¿Te ocurre algo Kuchiki-san?

—No, no qué va...—respondió rápidamente, con una sonrisa forzada—y llámame Rukia, por favor, te lo he dicho muchas veces.

—Ah sí, lo siento, espero que no te moleste—se disculpó la muchacha.

—No, claro que no Inoue. Es solo que me suena muy lejano...y bueno, somos amigas¿no?

—¡¡Claro que sí!!—respondió alegremente—oh, mira es Keigo— dijo señalando a la derecha. El susodicho se acercó con una gran sonrisa—¡¡Hola!!

—¡¡Hola chicas!! Hola Kuchiki-san—dijo el muchacho cogiéndole la mano a Rukia, con intención de besársela. La shinigami apartó la mano inconscientemente— ¿oh, te molesta? Perdona Kuchiki-san, no era mi intención molestarte, lo siento.

—Tranquilo, no pasa nada

—Bueno Rukia-chan te dejo—interrumpió Inoue, un poco sorprendida por la escena—Tatsuki me espera en clase ¡Dice que tiene algo que contarme¡Hasta ahora¡Luego nos vemos!

—¡¡¡N-no..no me dejes sola con este!!!!—pensó Rukia, aterrorizada.

—Oh Kuchiki-san, hoy estás especialmente bella ¿no te lo han dicho?

—No, que va...Pero no será para tanto hombre...—dijo restándole importancia, observando como les miraba la gente.

— ¡Claro que sí¡Tus ojos son como dos estrellas que brillan en medio de la noche!...tu pelo, es tan radiante como el sol...tu boca..

—Anda déjalo...—le pidió, avergonzada—venga, venga, vámonos a clase.

— ¡Déjame acabar! Tu boca...tu boca es como una amapola en la primavera...—siguió el muchacho con un tono musical.

— ¿Amapola¿Dónde ve éste la amapola?—pensó Rukia. En ese momento, sintió la presencia de Ichigo tras suya. No podía verle, pero estaba segura de que era él...le reconocería en cualquier lugar. Rukia se giró y le miró de soslayo. El muchacho pasó de largo, sin siquiera mirarla ni dirigirle la palabra.

—Ichigo...

— ¡Y tu piel! Es como una fina capa de nieve que...

—Discúlpame Keigo—le cortó Rukia.

—P-pero...

—Luego hablamos ¿vale?—y la muchacha se alejó de allí, dejando al joven enamorado con la palabra en la boca.

Ichigo entró en la clase, de mala gana. Dejó su mochila tirada de cualquier manera y se limitó a sacar los libros correspondientes, intentando no hacer caso a los comentarios de sus compañeros, que seguramente tendrían que ver con el dichoso San Valentín.

—Qué pesado se me va a hacer este día—pensó angustiado.

— ¡Hey¡Kurosaki!

—Hola Mizuiru—saludó.

— ¿Qué tal?—preguntó el moreno animado— ¿un día fantástico no crees?

—Cojonudo

—Ja,ja, venga hombre no será para tanto...Y bien ¿qué vas a hacer?

— ¿Que qué voy a hacer con qué?

—Con Kuchiki claro está... ¿le pedirás salir no? Vamos es obvio, os gustáis mutuamente, que lo sé todo—dijo pegándole un codazo, sonriendo con picardía.

— ¿Pero qué le pasa a todo el mundo¿Os he hecho algo malo¿Me odiáis por algo¿Por qué me torturáis con todo esto?

—Kurosaki...que no soy tonto.

—Lo que tú digas...Por qué no te buscas novia tú y me dejas tranquilo.

—Ya lo he hecho

— ¿Ah sí?—preguntó el pelirrojo, asombrado—y dime¿quién es ella?

—No es de aquí, la conocí en la parada de autobuses, hace un mes. Es una mujer muy bella.

— ¿Cuántos años tiene ésta?

—Veinticuatro

—Ah bueno...menos que la anterior, vamos mejorando...—comentó Ichigo, pendiente de Rukia, que acababa de entrar en la estancia.

—Sí, esta tarde iré a su casa y...

Rukia cogió aire y entró decidida, sin vacilar. Con tres grandes zancadas alcanzó la parte donde estaban las chicas, Tatsuki e Inoue.

—Hola chicas—saludó sin dirigirle la mirada a Ichigo— ¿cómo estáis?

—Oh, muy bien—respondió Tatsuki—este día siempre es muy interesante. Te enteras de cosas muy curiosas. Por ejemplo, mira, esos dos de la esquina, van a salir juntos... ¿quién lo diría?

—Vaya...—respondió, distraída.

— ¿Has traído tus chocolates Kuchiki-san?—preguntó Tatsuki, cambiando de tema.

— ¿Mis chocolates?

— ¿No le vas a regalar a nadie chocolates¿Nunca has celebrado san Valentín o qué?

—Pues la verdad es que no.

—¿¿No??¿¿Y cómo es eso Rukia -chan??—preguntó Inoue, curiosa.

—Bueno es que...en el pueblecito donde vivía no se celebraban estas cosas...hehe...y no se muy bien como va esto.

—Es bastante simple—explicó Inoue— el día de San Valentín las chicas le regalamos chocolates a las personas que nos gustan, y un mes después el llamado día blanco¡¡los chicos deben devolverte el regalo!!

—Esa es la teoría—añadió Tatsuki—pero no siempre lo hacen...Desde hace un par de años la cosa está cambiando y ahora los chicos también regalan cosas, como hacen los occidentales.

—Pues no, no he traído chocolates—dijo Rukia, que ahora entendía todo mucho mejor. La shinigami centró su atención en Inoue, que parecía inquieta—¿Qué te ocurre Inoue¿Te sientes mal?

—Ah no, Rukia-chan jeje, es solo que estoy algo nerviosa, eso es todo.

—¿¿Nerviosa??

—Sí bueno es que yo...verás...—la muchacha comenzó a sonrojarse a una velocidad vertiginosa. No pudo terminar ya que dos chicas de la misma edad, del curso de al lado, se acercaron a ellas, entre risas.

— ¿Qué ocurre?—les preguntó Tatsuki.

—Nada—respondió una de ellas, la más alta—veníamos a observar.

— ¿Observar qué?

—A Kurosaki—respondió otra dejando escapar una risita—es realmente guapo ¿no creéis?

— ¿Desde cuándo os interesa Kurosaki?—preguntó Tatsuki asombrada—Siempre ha sido un chico que no ha captado interés, y no es que tenga algo malo—se apresuró a decir viendo la mirada de Inoue—solo que como es tan anti-social el pobre, poco se le han acercado.

—Bueno, es un chico muy bueno...—dijo una de las chicas—el otro día me salvó de ser aplastada...ayyy—suspiró la muchacha—nunca nadie había hecho por mi algo parecido...La verdad es que era muy rápido, tuvo muchos reflejos.

La shinigami permaneció pensativa. Aquella cara le sonaba mucho. Pronto se dio cuenta de quien era. Hace apenas una semana, un Hollow destruyó la azotea de un edificio. Ichigo y ella estaban allí, y el muchacho evitó que aquellos escombros aplastaran a la chica.

—También es muy atractivo—dijo la otra.

Rukia se quedó extrañada tras oír los comentarios. ¿Ichigo causando delirio entre las chicas de la escuela¿Hasta dónde habían ido a parar¿Qué se había perdido? Pero si era el modelo de chico totalmente opuesto al que tenían las chicas de allí.  
Tatsuki le dirigió una mirada a Rukia, y ambas sabían que pensaban lo mismo.

—Kurosaki Ichigo...—suspiraron. Se quedaron embobadas observándole y Rukia no pudo evitar hacerlo también. El shinigami seguía conversando con Mizuiru, animadamente. Ichigo se percató de que le estaban mirando y se giró para ver quien era. Nada mas verlos, sus ojos se posaron en los de Rukia y ambos sostuvieron la mirada durante unos segundos, hasta que Ichigo, aún molesto, la desvió.

—Oye Kuchiki—dijo una de las chicas. Rukia no contestó, aun seguía mirándole—Kuchiki...¡Kuchiki!

—¿Eh¡Ah, perdonad! Creo que aún ando algo dormida—se excusó.

—Queríamos hacerte una pregunta.

—Decidme.

—Bueno, tú...em...sabemos que mantienes una relación con Kurosaki...pero no estamos seguras de qué tipo de relación.

— ¿Cómo?

—Seamos claras¿estás saliendo con él?

Rukia se quedó de piedra. La respuesta era no, claramente, pero sin saber por qué no se atrevía a decirlo. Un pensamiento le rogaba que dijera lo contrario.

— ¿Y bien¿Sales con él?

"Rukia...sabes muy bien que no...Díselo..." pensó la shinigami. De nuevo aquel pensamiento inundó su mente: "No les digas que no..." La joven sacudió la cabeza, despejando sus ideas.

—No, claro que no. Solo somos amigos.

— ¡Eso es estupendo! Es que verás—dijo la más bajita de las dos, rebuscando algo en su mochila—pensábamos darle esto.

— ¿Chocolate¿Vais a...pedirle...salir?—preguntó Rukia. Por supuesto era una pregunta retórica, ella sabía que la respuesta era "sí".

—Claro. Bueno, más bien solo yo...-respondió la castaña, la más bajita—a mi amiga le parece guapo y todo eso...pero no le gusta demasiado.

—No, tengo mi atención puesta en otro.

— ¿Y tú Orihime? Sé que vas detrás de Kurosaki desde hace mucho tiempo—le dijo la chica con una sonrisa. Inoue no pudo evitar ponerse colorada ante aquel comentario— Supongo que a partir de este momento somos rivales, pero no te lo tomes a mal, no debemos pelearnos...que gane la mejor.

—C-claro...

—Bueno, en el descanso del almuerzo, le entregaré mi presente...espero que acepte...buena suerte Orihime. Aunque creo que no podrá rechazarme fácilmente—dijo con una pícara expresión.

La joven le tendió la mano a Inoue, y ésta se la aceptó. Las dos chicas se despidieron de ellas, prometiendo volver más tarde.

Rukia no podía creerse lo que estaba pasando. Sabía que a Inoue le gustaba Ichigo desde hacía tiempo, era evidente, pero no pensaba que se lanzaría. Y menos que otra muchacha iba a hacerlo también. Aquello la había pillado totalmente de sorpresa.

Se sentía extraña. Nunca antes, al menos que ella recordara, se había sentido así. Un calor indescriptible recorrió el pecho de la shinigami. Dolía...ardía...Una fuerza desconocida la quemaba por dentro, y por más que lo intentaba no conseguía pararla.

—Rukia-chan ¿estás bien?—preguntó Inoue, visiblemente preocupada. Rukia se llevó una mano al pecho...no se sentía nada bien

—Sí, no te preocupes—sonrió.

—No tienes buena cara

—Ya, es que no me encuentro muy bien desde esta mañana...pero no te preocupes, no es nada.

—Será mejor que te sientes—le sugirió Tatsuki—seguramente te hayas mareado un poco.

—Claro...

El timbre que anunciaba el comienzo de las clases sonó, y todos los alumnos se sentaron en sus pupitres.

Ichigo se dio cuenta de que algo no iba bien. Jamás había visto a Rukia con esa expresión, y eso que se habían peleado muchas veces. ¿Qué le ocurriría? A decir verdad, él se había pasado un poco, no debería haberse puesto así con ella.

—Pero me llamó idiota así porque sí—pensó Ichigo, testarudo—deja de mirarla y concéntrate—se obligó.

Pero poco podía concentrarse...clase de matemáticas. La verdad es que no era algo que le estimulase, así que inconscientemente, dirigió su mirada de nuevo hacia Rukia. Aun con esa expresión triste, seguía siendo increíblemente bonita.

—Idiota, qué estás pensando—se dijo a sí mismo sacudiendo la cabeza, con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

Rukia se dio cuenta de que la estaban mirando, así que se giró. Ichigo. ¿Qué hacía mirándola¿Y qué le pasaba en la cara¿Por qué estaba tan colorado?  
No tuvo tiempo de averiguarlo, ya que el chico volteó el rostro en cuanto fue descubierto.

—Sigue enfadado...—pensó la shinigami, entristecida.

—Cuántas veces te he dicho que no la mires así Ichigo—murmuró el joven para sí.

Rukia no podía más. Aquel calor la estaba matando, la abrasaba por dentro.  
No tenía ni idea de qué era lo que le estaba pasando, pero fuera lo que fuera, no la dejaba respirar. Le faltaba el aliento, le asfixiaba desde dentro. Quería salir de allí, salir corriendo y gritar. No sabía qué, ni por qué...pero quería salir de allí.

—Entonces, cuando tenemos una matriz cuadrada, lo que debemos de hacer es...

—Disculpe profesor...—dijo Rukia casi en un susurro, irguiéndose.

— ¿Sí, señorita Kuchiki?

— ¿Podría irme? No...no me encuentro muy bien.

— ¿Está enferma?

Rukia asintió. El profesor la examinó con la mirada. Realmente no tenía buena cara. Ichigo la miró preocupado... ¿tan mal estaba? A lo mejor estaba enferma. Pero esa mañana se encontraba bastante animada, no parecía enferma. ¿Acaso habría sido él?

—Claro, ve a la enfermería.

—Gracias...

—Recupérese, espero que no sea nada.

—Gracias de nuevo—murmuró mientras se levantaba. Con la mano en el pecho, se dirigió hacia la puerta y salió de allí.

Una vez fuera, solo pudo correr. No sabía hacia qué dirección, dónde ir...solo quería alejarse de aquel lugar.

No supo con certeza cuanto tiempo estuvo así. Quizás dos minutos...quizás cuatro...quizás veinte...El tiempo no era algo que le preocupara en aquel momento.  
La muchacha paró en seco y miró a su alrededor. Se encontraba en un lugar en el que no había estado nunca antes. Era un parque bastante amplio, con grandes árboles que se alzaban acotando la zona.

Rukia trepó a uno de ellos, cosa que se le daba bastante bien, y se sentó en una de las ramas.  
Allí, a la sombra, permaneció en silencio, abrazando sus piernas con ambos brazos y cabizbaja. La joven shinigami se estremeció. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Aquello no podía ser más fuerte que ella.

—No entiendo nada...—susurró para sí misma, angustiada.

* * *

Poco después de que Rukia saliera de clase, Ichigo se levantó, movido por un impulso. 

— ¿Y a usted que le pasa Kurosaki?

—Disculpe, pero ¿podría ir a ver a Rukia?

— ¿Kuchiki?—preguntó sorprendido el profesor— ¿a qué viene eso?

—Repito ¿podría ir a verla?

—Por supuesto que no¿cómo me pregunta eso? Siéntese—le ordenó. Ichigo hizo caso omiso a sus palabras y siguió de pie, con expresión tranquila—¿No me ha oído?

—No, es que usted no me ha entendido, quiero ir a verla.

—Kurosaki, siéntese—repitió. Pero Ichigo no obedeció. El resto de sus compañeros le miraron extrañados. ¿Qué le pasaba?— ¿me está usted poniendo a prueba?

—No, solo digo que quiero ir a verla

— ¡Siéntese ahora mismo!—exclamó con enojo. Inoue, que aún no sabía muy bien a qué venía esa actitud de su amigo, se apresuró a intervenir.

—Disculpe profesor¿podría dejarle ir?

— ¿Cómo dice señorita Orihime¿Usted también? No me lo esperaba de una alumna tan brillante como...

—Por favor—le cortó— es que verá, la familia de Kuchiki-san está fuera en un compromiso, y Kurosaki-kun se ocupa de ella durante el tiempo que no estén.

Ichigo no sabía qué decir.

— ¿Es cierto eso?

—Claro que sí—afirmó Tatsuki, apoyando el relato de su amiga—por eso...es normal que se preocupe tanto por ella...Sus padres la dejaron a su cargo.

—Por favor déjele ir—pidió Inoue.

—Solo será un momento—añadió Ichigo, esperanzado.

—Está bien—aceptó el profesor, incapaz de decirle que no a las miradas de Tatsuki e Inoue, cargadas de angustia—Ve Kurosaki, pero no tardes—le advirtió.

—Claro.

Ichigo apartó la silla y se dirigió hacia la puerta, no sin antes acercarse a la mesa de Inoue, dedicándole una sonrisa llena de agradecimiento.

—Más vale que nos expliques luego qué es lo que pasa aquí—susurró Tatsuki al joven pelirrojo—anda ve.

—Gracias—dijo tan solo. Inoue le devolvió la sonrisa, dejando escapar un "de nada". Nada más salir, el shinigami corrió hacia la enfermería, preocupado por el estado de su amiga. Una vez allí, llamó. No obstante, nadie contestó, por eso Ichigo abrió la puerta sin pensárselo dos veces.

— ¿Rukia?

Pero la sala estaba totalmente vacía. No había rastro de Rukia, ni siquiera parecía que alguien hubiera pasado por allí.

¿Qué le había pasado¿Dónde estaba? Quizá había sido un hollow...No, no era eso. Si hubiera sido un hollow lo habría sentido, debía de ser otra cosa.  
Ichigo no comprendía nada. Habían discutido, pero era lo más normal del mundo. Pocos eran los días en los que ambos shinigamis no acababan tirándose los trastos a la cabeza.

—Rukia¿dónde te has metido?—pensó, abatido. Entonces se dio cuenta: seguramente estaría en casa, allí estaría más tranquila que en la enfermería, claro que sí—Está en casa, no te preocupes—se repitió una y otra vez—La veré dentro de un rato y le preguntaré qué le ocurre, no debo preocuparme.

El joven pelirrojo se retiró y caminó hacia su clase. Pese a que intentó hacerse el duro, permanecer impasible y aparentar que aquello le resultaba indiferente, en el fondo estaba muy preocupado por ella...Después de todo, quisiera o no, aunque lo negara una y otra vez, sabía que Rukia era lo más importante para él.

* * *

**Bueno...hasta aquí el primer capítulo!!! Pronto más xD  
¿¿Os ha gustado¿¿Es una auténtica mierda?? Ya me direis x.x  
Quizá es un poco largo y se os haya hecho pesado, pero es que no podía acortarlo...  
De verdad...¡¡¡que cabezones que son estos dos!!!! Siempre discutiendo xD pero en el fondo se quieren mucho :3  
espero que haya sido de vuestro agrado, y si habéis leído hasta aquí, muchísimas gracias de verdad!!!  
Kisses!**


	2. Segunda parte

**¡Hola de nuevo! Siento el largo retraso pero estuve algo liada estas últimas semanas con tanto examen. Actualicé lo más pronto que pude **  
**Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que me dejaron reviews en el primer capítulo. Ojala éste sea de vuestro agrado**

* * *

**2-Segunda Parte**

Ichigo sentía que se había parado el tiempo...Pues las siguientes horas tras la escapada de Rukia se le habían hecho eternas. Para él, el reloj siempre marcaba la misma hora. Por si fuera poco, no pasaba más de un minuto (si es que el minuto llegaba a pasar alguna vez) en el que no se preguntara qué le podía haber pasado a la shinigami. Aunque a ojos de los demás se mostraba sereno e imperturbable, en su interior, su mente era un auténtico caos. Al extraño comportamiento de Rukia y el hecho de que ésta hubiera desaparecido, había que añadir el terrible sentimiento de culpabilidad que el muchacho sentía en aquellos momentos. Rukia estaba enferma y él se había comportado como un verdadero idiota. No debía haberle contestado de aquella manera...al fin y al cabo, solo quería sorprenderle. vaya si lo consiguió.

Ichigo recordó los momentos previos a aquella discusión. Rukia estaba recostada junto a él, observándole, con una gran sonrisa en sus labios. El corazón del joven se agitó. No podía olvidar el instante en el que abrió los ojos y la vio tan cerca...el momento en el que sus ojos se sumergieron en los de ella. Había sido tan solo un segundo...algo efímero...pero igualmente intenso.

Ichigo se encontraba inmerso en sus pensamientos, cuando algo le sacó de su ensimismamiento. Algo doloroso.

—Ichigo...¡¡Ichigo!!—exclamó Mizuiru, golpeándole en la cabeza.

— ¡Auch!—se quejó el pelirrojo—. ¿Qué demonios haces?

— ¿Cómo que qué hago?,¿Qué haces tú?—le respondió su amigo mostrándole su reloj—. Hace seis minutos que acabó la clase y tú sigues ahí, contemplando las musarañas.

Ichigo alzó la vista. El aula estaba completamente vacía, a excepción de él y de Mizuiru. Era la hora del almuerzo, con lo que tenía media hora de descanso, o media hora más de sufrimiento, depende de cómo se mire.

—Estaba pensando.

— ¿Pensabas en Kuchiki?—preguntó con una intención que iba más allá de la propia curiosidad. La tranquila expresión se Ichigo se tornó en una de irritación.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

—Después del numerito de esta mañana... ¿qué esperabas?

—Sólo estaba preocupado por ella. Es mi amiga—suspiró el muchacho.

— ¿Sólo tu amiga?—insistió—. ¿Sólo, sólo, sólo una amiga?

—Sólo—afirmó Ichigo algo impacientado. Mizuiru le miró con desconfianza, pues no se terminaba de creer que el shinigami únicamente sintiera amistad por ella. Sobre todo después de haber presenciado aquella escena. Antes de que pudiera replicar sobre aquello, una voz femenina les interrumpió.

—Hola—saludó tímidamente la chica—. Kurosaki, Kojima.

—¡¡Hiraoka!!—exclamó Mizuiru sorprendido—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

La joven se sonrojó y se acercó a ellos, cabizbaja. Fue entonces cuando Ichigo la reconoció: era la chica a la que salvó un par de semanas antes del ataque de un hollow. Era de baja estatura, un poco más alta que Rukia. El cabello, de color castaño y lacio, le caía en cascada sobre los hombros. En su mano derecha llevaba un paquete, envuelto cuidadosamente.

—Emiko, vaya eres tú—saludó Ichigo sonriente. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, de nuevo con las mejillas enrojecidas—. ¿Qué ocurre?,¿Estás bien? —le preguntó preocupado. Ya había tenido suficiente con Rukia—. No te habrá perseguido un hol...quiero decir, no te pasó nada malo ¿verdad?

—Qué va, tranquilo. Venía a hablar contigo de otra cosa. Kojima... ¿nos disculpas?—le preguntó al susodicho, con cierta timidez. El muchacho captó enseguida la indirecta (que más bien fue directa) y se marchó de allí, no sin antes despedirse de Ichigo, al que dedicó una mirada cómplice acompañada de un susurro: "A por ella tigre".

— ¿Y a éste qué le pasa ahora?—pensó el shinigami, dejando escapar un leve suspiro. Una vez que el moreno abandonó la estancia, la muchacha cogió una silla y se sentó a su lado. Ichigo no comprendía nada, pero permaneció callado, esperando que Emiko comenzara a hablar.

—Bueno, ya estamos solos—Ichigo asintió mientras fruncía el ceño. Aquella situación no le gustaba nada—. Antes de nada quería agradecerte la ayuda que me prestaste el otro día. De no haber sido por ti, ahora mismo tendrían que hacerme un transplante de cabeza nuevo—dijo entre risas. Ichigo sonrió levemente.

—No fue nada. Simplemente pasaba por ahí, de camino hacia mi casa—explicó con toda naturalidad. La chica sonrió de nuevo.

—Igualmente, gracias—la joven suspiró y tras unos segundos, cogió aire y comenzó a hablar de nuevo—he venido aquí porque quería entregarte esto.

Emiko le mostró el paquete. Era rectangular, de pequeño tamaño, y estaba envuelto en papel de regalo con corazones. Aquello a Ichigo no le olía nada bien.

— ¿Qué es?

—Ábrelo—le instó Emiko. Con cuidado, abrió el paquete por un lateral, intentando no estropear mucho el envoltorio. Tal y como esperaba, era una caja, rectangular de color rojo y blanco. Ichigo la abrió, temiéndose lo peor...y acertó. El shinigami habría pagado lo que fuera por que alguien le sacara de allí.

Por mucho que lo intentara, no conseguía dejar de mirar el interior del regalo. Multitud de chocolates en forma de corazón rellenaban aquella caja. Entonces, un sudor frío le recorrió la nuca. ¿Qué debía de decir?,¿Qué sería lo más apropiado?

—Gracias—dijo tan solo.

La adolescente sonrió, mientras se acercaba un poco más a él.

— ¿Te gustan?

—Sí, tienen buena pinta...

—Mejor sabrán—dijo Emiko, acortando las distancias. Ichigo estaba totalmente paralizado. Era la primera vez que se encontraba en tales circunstancias— ¿Te gustaría compartir uno conmigo?—le preguntó con un tono sensual, a la vez que seguía acercándose a él.

Ichigo se quedó mudo, noqueado, petrificado. Aquella situación era demasiado extraña como para digerirla en tan pocos segundos. Una chica de su instituto, le había regalado chocolates a él...a Kurosaki Ichigo. Y no sólo eso, además le estaba pidiendo compartirlos con ella y se le estaba acercando lentamente...mientras le susurraba con dulzura y le acariciaba el muslo con suavidad...

—Un momento... ¿qué coño está haciendo?—pensó el muchacho atónito, rojo como un tomate. Como un acto reflejo, Ichigo se levantó de un salto y dio un paso hacia atrás, alejándose de la chica. Ésta le miró extrañada.

— ¿Qué te ocurre Kurosaki-kun?,¿No te gusta el chocolate?—la falda de la chica estaba ligeramente subida, enseñando más de lo que debería. Ella sonrió, haciendo ver que aquella prenda no estaba así por casualidad.

—A mi n-nada—titubeó el shinigami. "Qué es lo que te pasa a ti" fue lo que se le pasó por la cabeza. Rápidamente intentó excusarse—. Verás es que...

¿Cómo se le dice a una chica "no quiero nada contigo" sin herirla? Ichigo no encontraba la respuesta. La verdad es que no la conocía muy bien, y aunque parecía una chica muy simpática, no era alguien a quien le tuviera un cariño especial. Y después de ese acercamiento tan incómodo menos aún. Tampoco pasaría nada por negarse a aquella proposición, no era algo tan grave. ¿Verdad?

— ¿No te gusto?,¿Es eso?—preguntó la muchacha dejando caer un torrente de lágrimas. Ichigo se preguntó de dónde las había sacado—. Tenía que haberlo supuesto. Cómo una chica como yo podría llegar a tenerte...Qué desgracia más grande... ¿Cómo podré superarlo?.¡¡Kurosaki-kun!!—lloró desconsoladamente.

Ichigo no sabía qué hacer. Era capaz de matar hollows y rebanarles como si cortara pan. Era capaz de enfrentarse a toda una horda de shinigamis él sólo y ni siquiera temblar. Era capaz de plantarle cara incluso a su hollow interior...Pero había algo contra lo que no podía hacer nada, y eso era ver a una chica llorar. Simplemente no podía. Era superior a él. Incluso aunque la muchacha en cuestión estuviera a punto de tocarle sus partes íntimas.

—N-no es eso...Venga no llores—le pidió mientras le ponía ambas manos sobre sus hombros—no es nada de eso. Es sólo que...

— ¿Qué?. ¿Qué ocurre Kurosaki-kun?—sollozó.

Ichigo sabía que tenía que salir de allí antes de empeorar la situación, así que mientas improvisaba una excusa, comenzó a recoger y a meter todas sus cosas en la mochila. La joven le miró extrañada.

—Es que ahora tengo una cosa muy importante que hacer, y no puedo quedarme. Dejamos esta conversación para más tarde,¿te parece?

— ¿Eh?

—Urgencia familiar...Mi padre ha tenido un pequeño accidente y no se encuentra bien, así que he de ir a ver como está. Espero que lo entiendas—le explicó Ichigo intentando parecer lo más convincente posible. Aunque después de todo, tampoco era algo alejado de la realidad. Raro era el día que su padre no acababa golpeándose con algo—Muchas gracias por los chocolates Emiko, es un gran detalle—consiguió decir con una media sonrisa—. Nos vemos más tarde. Hasta luego.

La muchacha iba a contestarle, pero era demasiado tarde...Cuando se dio la vuelta, Ichigo ya se había ido.

—Qué rapidez.

Ichigo desapareció como alma que lleva el diablo. La verdad es que quitando todo el riesgo que ello conlleva, ser shinigami tampoco era tan malo.  
Aún con el corazón oprimido debido a aquella incómoda situación, decidió que sería buena idea irse a casa, y así poder relajarse. Después de todo, las dos clases que quedaban no eran sus favoritas y quería ir a ver a Rukia cuanto antes para saber qué le había ocurrido.

—Tonta—pensó mientras recordaba el pálido rostro de su amiga.

El joven siguió caminando anegado en sus pensamientos, teñidos en gran parte de preocupación y culpabilidad. Debía darse prisa para comprobar que todo estaba en orden. Si algo le hubiera ocurrido a Rukia, Byakuya le mataría. Ichigo se estremeció de solo pensarlo... Aquella gélida mirada realmente inspiraba temor.

Una vez llegó a casa, lo primero que hizo fue mirar el correo. Desganado y sin mostrar mucho interés, sacó el contenido del buzón. No había nada importante, un par de facturas y algunos panfletos publicitarios. Sin embargo uno de ellos, de color rojo, llamó su atención. Ichigo plegó el folleto y lo leyó por encima.

—Especial San Valentín...rebajas en todas las tiendas...Sorprenda a su pareja y llévela a la feria del amor...Acuda a los Grandes Almacenes Karakura.

Bajo las grandes letras y adornando el anuncio, se encontraba un pequeño dibujo de un conejito blanco rodeado de corazones y estrellas de colores.

— ¿Rukia es publicista?

* * *

La pequeña shinigami alzó la vista al oír su nombre. ¿Quién la llamaba? Aquella voz le resultaba terriblemente familiar. 

— ¡Kuchiki¡Aquí abajo!

— ¡Yoruichi!—exclamó al ver al pequeño gato negro bajo el árbol—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Pasar el rato, cazar ratones...ya sabes. Además, Kisuke estaba especialmente irritante esta mañana. ¿Y tú?.¿No se supone que deberías estar con el zoquete de Ichigo en clase?—preguntó mientras alcanzaba a Rukia en las alturas.

—No me encontraba muy bien y decidí irme—explicó a media voz, mientras se recogía las piernas con sus brazos. Sólo con oír aquel nombre no pudo evitar estremecerse. Yoruichi la observó detenidamente, con cierto aire de preocupación.

— ¿Estás bien Kuchiki-san?

—Claro, no te preocupes. Estoy bien—le aseguró con una sonrisa forzada.

— ¿Por qué no me lo cuentas y así acabamos antes? No tienes buen aspecto.

—No hay nada que contar...De verdad, me siento bien.

Yoruichi decidió no insistir más. Permanecieron unos minutos en silencio, hasta que Rukia, movida por la curiosidad y como queriendo buscar una respuesta para sí misma, lo rompió.

—Yoruichi-san tú...alguna vez... ¿alguna vez has estado enamorada?—preguntó tímidamente la shinigami. Yoruichi la miró extrañada. ¿A qué venía aquella pregunta? Rukia suspiró—. No me hagas mucho caso. No tienes por qué decirme nada. De todas formas...

—Sí, alguna vez—admitió con voz ronca, cortándola—. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Simple curiosidad. No sé, me es difícil imaginar a alguien como tú enamorada.

— ¿Por qué dices eso?—bufó molesta—. ¿Acaso no te parezco lo suficientemente atractiva e inteligente como para que alguien muestre interés por mi?. ¿Acaso piensas que no soy capaz de amar?.¿Me ves como una solterona sin remedio?

—No, no. No quise decir eso—se apresuró a decir Rukia, nada más ver cómo el pelaje azabache del felino se erizaba—. Es sólo que...Siendo lo que has sido, siendo lo que eres, tampoco es fácil imaginarte en esa faceta. Siempre me has parecido una mujer independiente y autosuficiene.

—Porque en parte soy así, pero eso no quiere decir que no posea mis propios sentimientos. Lo que pasa es que no soy muy abierta para estas cosas, ni voy gritando a los cuatro vientos qué es lo que me ronda por la cabeza—explicó Yoruichi—. Aun así nunca me ha importado demostrar que alguien en verdad me importa. Me preguntas que si me he enamorado alguna vez...Sí, lo he hecho. Y he de decir que no me arrepiento. Es un sentimiento que merece la pena llegar a conocer—murmuró entrecerrando los ojos—. De todas formas, no siempre ha sido todo un camino de rosas...También sufres...Quizás por ello me alegro de ser como soy, independiente como tú dices. Si fuera de otra forma, acabaría como las pobres chiquillas adolescentes de hoy en día. Llorando por los rincones. Supongo que no existe animal que se asemeje más a mi que el gato que ahora mismo ves frente a ti.

Rukia sonrió. Sentía cierto interés por la vida de la Diosa de la Velocidad...y tras aquella respuesta, le hubiera gustado saber quién fue la persona que fue capaz de cautivarla.

— ¿Qué es lo que pasó?,¿Cómo supiste que era tan especial para ti?

—Eso es muy fácil. —Yoruichi dejó escapar una pequeña carcajada—. En cada persona los sentimientos se manifiestan de una manera diferente. Hay quien siente un revoloteo en el estómago, quién no para de pensar en esa persona, quien se sonroja hasta límites insospechados...Yo nunca he sido de hacer ninguna de esas cosas. La verdad es que he de admitir que lo llevaba bastante bien. Creo que la única que supo lo que de verdad sentía era yo misma—admitió divertida—No es difícil averiguarlo. Simplemente, lo sabes. Aunque para tus adentros lo niegues una, y otra y otra vez. Pero sabes que en el fondo es verdad. Yo sabía que esa persona era realmente importante porque cuando la miraba a los ojos, era como estar en un universo paralelo, aislado de todo y todos. Porque podía estar conversando horas y horas, sobre cualquier cosa, y no cansarme. Porque deseaba que los momentos que pasábamos juntos, no acabaran nunca. Son el tipo de cosas que no se te pasan por la cabeza cuando estás con los demás. Es...diferente. Sentía cosas que no sentía cuando me encontraba con otras personas. Incluso aunque éstas contaran con mi cariño y fueran de mi círculo más cercano. Son sentimientos que no se te plantean en situaciones que compartes con otros.  
En un principio lo único que nos unía era la amistad. No recuerdo que ocurriera ningún hecho importante que cambiara la relación que manteníamos. Lo único que sé, es que poco a poco se hizo más importante para mí...Se convirtió en un pilar en mi vida, alguien imprescindible.

— ¿Cómo acabó?—quiso saber. La shinigami se sorprendió al oírse pronunciando aquellas palabras. Realmente su larga estancia en el mundo humano la estaba afectando. Dentro de poco acabaría siendo una cotilla en potencia.

—No acabó, simplemente nunca comenzó—murmuró Yoruichi con gesto pensativo.

— ¿Por qué?

—Es extraño¿no crees? Enfrentarte a innumerables peligros...sobrevivir a situaciones que jamás creerías que conseguirías superar...sortear una y otra vez las pruebas que se presentan ante ti, impidiendo que sigas adelante...Para que llegado el momento, no seas capaz de enfrentarte a algo así—Yoruichi elevó levemente su rostro, clavando sus ojos en los de la shinigami—Nunca me atreví a dar el siguiente paso, siempre me quedé uno atrás, esperando que con ello, algún día la otra persona cruzara la línea. Pero por mucho que esperé, aquello nunca ocurrió. Muchas veces me arrepiento de no haberlo hecho en su momento…Ya que ahora, probablemente no sirva de nada.

Rukia permaneció unos segundos cabizbaja tras aquella respuesta, lidiando contra aquella sensación que llevaba atormentándola todo el día y que tras aquellas palabras, volvió a resurgir.

— ¿Quieres un consejo, Kuchiki? El día que veas la línea, crúzala. Quizás luego te des cuenta de que no fue lo más apropiado, que no debiste haberlo hecho. Quizás lo único que obtengas como recompensa sean unas simples palabras de compasión. Pero al menos, tuviste el valor de enfrentarte a ello. Ya sabes lo que dicen, es peor lamentarse sobre lo que uno no ha hecho...que de lo que ha hecho—Yoruichi calló unos segundos, observando a la pequeña shinigami, que aún aguardaba en silencio—Perdona, no debería haberte dicho estas cosas...A veces me pongo algo melancólica, lo siento—se disculpó con una amplia sonrisa.

La morena alzó la vista y negó con la cabeza.

—Para nada, perdóname tú...Fue una indiscreción por mi parte. De todas formas, gracias por habérmelo contado, podrías no haberlo hecho.

—Bah, tampoco ha sido para tanto. Sin embargo, —Yoruichi cambió el tono de voz hacia uno burlón—espero que algún día, me cuentes tu historia. Promete ser interesante.

— ¿Qué historia?—preguntó Rukia sin comprender.

—Me gustaría saber cómo acaba la historia de amor entre un humano y una shinigami.

* * *

Cuando Ichigo entró en casa, lo primero que hizo fue asegurarse de que ninguna de sus hermanas ni su padre estaban allí. No parecía que hubiera nadie, pues no se oía ninguna voz ni ningún sonido fuera de lo común. Todo permanecía en silencio. 

Intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, dejó su mochila en el suelo y se encaminó hacia la cocina. Sobre la encimera, junto a todos los cacharros del desayuno, se encontraba un pequeño paquete de color rosáceo, envuelto con un gran lazo púrpura. Ichigo no pudo evitar dejar escapar un suspiro. De nuevo otro paquete de San Valentín. ¿Qué sería esta vez?

— ¿Papá?—preguntó asegurándose de que estaba solo—. ¿Papá estás aquí?

Nadie respondió.  
Ichigo se acercó al paquete y lo abrió con cuidado, algo nervioso. Al descubrir su interior, no pudo contener su asombro.

— ¿Una tarta con forma de corazón?—preguntó extrañado—. ¿Quién habrá comprado…?

No pudo terminar de formular la pregunta, ya que el mensaje de caramelo escrito sobre la tarta le despejó de toda duda.  
"Te quiero Kuchiki-chan"

— ¡¡Será mamonazo!!,¡¿Cómo tengo que decirle que no se meta en mi vida?!.¿A qué mente sana se le ocurriría semejante idea?

Ichigo se sentó en una de las sillas, apesadumbrado. Desde luego, aquel no era precisamente su día. Se quedó un breve instante en silencio, pensativo, observando la tarta. En menos de un minuto, se le ocurrieron cientos de formas de torturar a su padre. Cada cual más perversa y retorcida.

Un estrepitoso golpe proveniente del piso de arriba, le hizo volver en sí. Parecía el sonido de un objeto al golpear el suelo.

La imagen de Rukia husmeando entre sus cosas fue lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza al pelirrojo. No sería la primera vez que la eterna curiosidad de la shinigami la llevaba a cometer tales actos de violación de la intimidad. Ichigo estaba casi completamente seguro de que si entrara en ese mismo momento en su habitación, pillaría a Rukia con las manos en la masa.

Decidido y ligeramente molesto, subió las escaleras encaminándose hacia su cuarto. Una vez dentro y haciendo uso de su poco tacto natural, abrió la puerta de un empujón, buscando con su mirada la silueta de la shinigami.

—Rukia,¿qué demonios estás haciendo? Te he dicho miles de veces que no toques mis cosas.

Pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna. La habitación estaba completamente vacía.

Lo único fuera de lo normal que encontró fueron un par de cajas desparramadas por el suelo. Unas que el joven no tardó en identificar: eran las cajas donde guardaba la ropa vieja.

Ichigo se encaminó hacia el closet. No esperaba un comportamiento tan cobarde por parte de Rukia. Esconderse y huir de la escena del crimen no era muy propio de ella. Lo normal habría sido que se excusara con aquellos originales argumentos que siempre utilizaba y le soltara un par de insultos a la defensiva.

Golpeó varias veces la puerta, pronunciando su nombre. Como se imaginaba, Rukia no contestó.

— No seas cría y da la cara, enana. Esta vez no tienes excusa. Te largas de clase dejándonos preocupados... ¿para cotillear mis pertenencias?—le replicó Ichigo molesto—Ahora mismo sales y me cuentas qué es exactamente lo que estabas haciendo.

Silencio.

Ichigo golpeó nuevamente.

—Rukia, no me ignores. Sal de ahí cobarde.

Ni un murmullo.

— ¡Ya está bien!—exclamó—si no sales tú, te sacaré yo.

El shinigami abrió la puerta del closet bruscamente, alargando el brazo buscando el cuerpo de su compañera de cuarto. Tal y como le ocurrió un minuto antes, se encontró con la estancia vacía.

¿Y Rukia?

Fue todo lo que pudo pensar el antes de que un estruendo en el cuarto de al lado llamara de nuevo su atención. Ésta vez acompañado por unos molestos e incomprensibles alaridos.

El muchacho corrió hacia el lugar de donde provenía tal escándalo, la habitación de su hermana pequeña Yuzu.

— ¡Kon!

El peluche se encontraba lidiando contra un montón de ropa que amenazaba con aplastarle. Junto a el, otra montaña de vestidos, faldas y mantas rellenaban el suelo de la habitación. Parecía una leonera.

Kon por su parte, tampoco es que estuviera muy favorecedor en aquel momento. Llevaba puesto un gran lazo rosa en la cabeza y un vestido pomposo de volantes de color lila. Enredado en sus pequeñas zarpas, se encontraba una pequeña braguita de Yuzu, de la cual intentaba deshacerse.

— ¡Ichigo! Menos mal que estás aquí. Intenté escapar del armario y se cayó todo conmigo. Ayúdame, no puedo salir—le pidió. Pero nada más ver la expresión del chico se le quitaron las ganas de que fuera en su ayuda—Si eso déjalo, ya puedo yo solo.

—¡¡¿Pero qué coño estás haciendo pervertido?!!,¡Deja de hurgar la ropa interior de mi hermana!—su cara reflejaba pura ira, y no era para menos. Él por sus hermanas, mataba.

—Y-yo no…¡¡La braguita vino ella sola!!,¡¡Te juro que yo no fui!!

—¡¡Desgraciado!!

Ichigo se abalanzó contra el peluche, estrujando su cuello con ambas manos. Kon se alegró de no ser humano en esos momentos. Seguramente, no habría podido salir vivo.

—Te…j..guro qu…y-yo no fui…se ma cagio todo encima… I.. ¡Ichigoooo!

— ¿De verdad?

—Lo guro….

A pesar de su extenso historial de perversiones, los ojos del león reflejaban sinceridad e inocencia. Ichigo acabó cediendo. Le veía antes espiando a Rukia y a Orihime antes que a sus hermanas. Era un depravado, pero no tanto.

Decidió que era mejor olvidar el incidente. Aflojó la presión contra el cuello del peluche (el cual ya había pasado por todos los colores posibles de asfixia) y le preguntó por la morena. Seguramente él sabría dónde estaba.

—Kon,¿has visto a Rukia?­ Creí que estaría en casa.

—No la he visto desde anoche, cuando tu hermana la pequeña homicida me secuestró en su cuarto—explicó entre sollozos—. ¿Por qué?,¿Debería estar aquí?

Ichigo asintió, intranquilo. Kon se dio cuenta de ello.

— ¿Qué ha pasado, Ichigo?,¿Ocurrió algo con nee-san?

—Creo que está enferma. Esta mañana tenía muy mala cara, y dijo que se iría a la enfermería, pero allí no estaba. Por eso me preocupa que no…

—¡¡¿¿Qué??!!.¡¡Nee-saaaaaaan!!—le cortó—. ¿¿Dónde estás nee-san??

El león comenzó a correr por toda la casa pegando gritos y llorando a mares. Ichigo por su parte, salió tras suya, comenzando una persecución.

—Nee-saaaaaaaan—llamó desesperado.

— ¡Estúpido!!,¿¿Te quieres callar la boca??.¡¡No grites!!

Su padre llegaría en cualquier momento. No era plan que encontrara la casa patas arriba y a un muñeco parlante llorando y chillando.

— ¡Nee-saaaaaaann!—Kon no quería escuchar al shinigami, tan sólo quería encontrar a su Rukia-san. Rukia estaba enferma, tenía que encontrarla para poder cuidarla. Necesitaba verla y cerciorarse de que estaba bien. Abría uno por uno todos los armarios, miraba tras las puertas, debajo de las mesas, detrás de las cortinas, dentro de los cajones, bajo las camas… No había lugar donde no hubiera inspeccionado—. Nee-san¡¿dónde te has metido?!

Pronto cayó en la cuenta…Había un sitio en el que aún no había mirado.

El baño.

Sí, seguro que estaba en el baño.

Dentro de la alocada y pervertida cabecilla de Kon, se fue dibujando una imagen lentamente. Una pequeña y conocida silueta femenina se frotaba con delicadeza tras la mampara de la ducha. No tenía grandes curvas ni prominentes atributos…pero tenía algo, algo que la hacía especial.

Una mano asomó por un lateral del cristal, empujando la puerta hacia un lado. Con delicadeza, la silueta salió del acuoso recinto, secándose suavemente toda la piel de su cuerpo. La oscura y brillante melena, le caía pesadamente sobre los hombros, empapándola más aún.

La shinigami se dio cuenta de que alguien había irrumpido en la estancia, era su animalito preferido, su Kon. Con una sonrisa radiante, susurró su nombre con dulzura.

—Kon…

Un pequeño hilillo de sangre resbaló por la nariz del peluche sólo de imaginarse a su querida Rukia en aquella situación. Apenas la toalla tapaba sus partes más íntimas, provocando un pequeño colapso en la mente del peluche.

—¡¡Nee-saaaan!!—exclamó mientras estallaba de alegría—. ¡¡Yo te cuidaré!!—abrió la puerta de golpe, esperando encontrarse con su enamorada, preparado para lanzarse a sus brazos.

No obstante, lo único que recibió por respuesta nada más abrir fue una sonora y dolorosa patada en la cabeza tras suya.

—Peluche escandaloso…—Ichigo entró y cogió a Kon por el cuello, mientras éste último se recuperaba del impacto, entre quejidos.

El joven se asomó con cautela, rezando a todos los dioses, esperando que Rukia no estuviera en el baño y que ahora fuera él quien recibiera la paliza de su vida.

Pero el cuarto de baño estaba vacío. Suspiró de alivio.

Investigó a fondo y no parecía que lo hubiera usado nadie recientemente. Ya estaban seguros por completo, Rukia no estaba en casa.

Ichigo cogió con fuerza a Kon por la cabeza y volvió a su cuarto, molesto por una parte debido a la escandalera que éste último había montado e intranquilo por otra, preguntándose una y otra vez dónde se había metido su compañera.

Soltó su presa con desgana (que aún seguía murmurando entre sollozos) y se tumbó en su cama, abstraído.

En su cabeza, barajaba varias hipótesis.  
Él estaba seguro de que Rukia no estaba bien. Cualquiera que la hubiese mirado aquella mañana, se habría dado cuenta. Ahora bien, no tenía ni idea de qué es lo que tenía.  
Podría estar enferma como había dado a entender. Pero Ichigo tenía una duda… ¿Era posible que Rukia hubiera pillado un simple resfriado humano¿O quizás era algo más complejo? No tenía ni idea de las enfermedades que podían sufrir los shinigamis. A lo mejor tenían sus propias dolencias.

Se obligó a no pensar en ello. El mero hecho de imaginarse a Rukia convaleciente sufriendo le producía escalofríos. Seguro que era un pequeño constipado. Pero como era una blanda, no pudo aguantarlo y tuvo que irse. Sí, era eso seguro. No debía preocuparse.

O quizás…

Kurosaki se sonrojó.

Desde luego era una posibilidad. No sabía con exactitud cuántos años tenía Rukia pero estaba seguro de que más o menos ambos compartían la misma etapa de su vida. Si era así, entonces puede que lo que ella tuviera fueran problemas…hormonales.  
Rukia nunca le había hablado de ese tema, no le había confesado si de verdad ella tenía aquello… Orihime era buena amiga suya, seguramente ella lo sabría. ¿Y si le preguntaba? No, no era buena idea. Sería demasiado incómodo.

Rápidamente desechó esa idea de su mente. No le agradaba la imagen de Rukia como chica tampax.

Bueno, si no estaba enferma ni le había llegado la hora de las compresas lo único que le quedaba era que la morena hubiera optado por no verle la cara en todo el día. No era la primera vez que Rukia iba a dar un paseo para despejar sus ideas y para que se le bajaran los humos. La shinigami en caliente era como un auténtico volcán en erupción.

¿Cuál de todas las opciones era la mejor? Le gustara o no, prefería antes que nada que sólo fuera un "problema de mujeres". No es nada grave y en un par de días estaría fresca como una lechuga. Mejor eso que tenerla estornudando y con fiebre o con ganas de patearle el culo.

Aunque no sabía qué era peor. Había oído que a las mujeres en ese estado el carácter se les alteraba, volviéndose terriblemente irritables.

Ichigo resopló.

Fuera lo que fuera, no le esperaba nada bueno.

—Ichigo—llamó Kon. El chico entreabrió los ojos—. ¿Crees que nee-san estará bien?

El shinigami asintió con convicción, por lo que el pequeño león se sintió más tranquilo.

—No tardes, Rukia.

Tenía claro que la esperaría un rato más. Si al cabo de un par de horas no volvía, se patearía Karakura entera hasta encontrarla.

* * *

**Muchísimas gracias de nuevo por los reviews, espero que éste capítulo haya despejado las dudas que teníais algunos. A mi también me dio penita Keigo, pero Rukia es para Ichi, qué le vamos a hacer. **

**Gracias por leer hasta aquí **

**Besukis**


	3. Tercera parte

**En un principio éste y el capítulo anterior formaban un capítulo único, pero me pareció una salvajada ponerlo todo seguido, ya que a lo mejor os resultaba muy pesado… Espero que así sea más fácil de seguir **

**De nuevo muchas gracias por leer.**

* * *

**3-Tercera parte**

Kuchiki Rukia apenas tenía defectos. Pero los que tenía, eran llevados hasta el extremo. Uno de ellos, era sin duda el orgullo. Pero no lo aplicaba con todo el mundo. Solo un par de personas conseguían que éste floreciera en todo su esplendor. Entre ellas claro está, se encontraba Kurosaki Ichigo. No importaba que tuviera o no razón, el caso era llevarle la contraria y demostrarle que era un blandengue quejica. Todas las situaciones que le incluían finalizaban en lo mismo: Ichigo era tonto y un insensato que no sabía lo que hacía.

¿Y qué podía hacer cuando le preguntaban sobre su extraña relación con el shinigami?,¿Cuando insinuaban que mantenían una relación afectiva?,¿Cuando afirmaban que ella sentía algo más que amistad por él?

Sólo una cosa.

Negarlo, negarlo y negarlo las veces que hiciera falta. Aunque en su interior, una voz, apenas un susurro, le dijera todo lo contrario.

_Flashback  
_

_Rukia la miró sin comprender._

—_No te hagas la distraída Kuchiki. Sé que Ichigo y tú tenéis algo—el gato se acercó con un débil ronroneo hasta la muchacha— Quizá podáis engañar al resto, pero no a mí._

— _¿Ichigo y yo?.¡Yo no tengo nada con él!—Rukia parecía ofendida, pero un ligero rubor la delataba— ¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar eso Yoruichi-san? Mucho tendría que pasar para que ocurriera tal cosa._

—_Oh, perdóname, pero yo creo que ya ha ocurrido lo suficiente. No me pongas esa cara. Ambas sabemos que lo que digo es cierto._

—_En este caso te equivocas—afirmó la morena muy convencida. Tenía las mejillas de color rojizo, infladas de aire y el ceño fruncido. Los brazos cruzados descansaban en su regazo. Sin duda, típica pose de rabieta— ¡Jamás me enamoraría de él!_

— _¿Sabes? Esa expresión le resta mucha credibilidad a tus palabras. Aunque admito que así refunfuñona estás más divertida._

_La cara de Rukia se infló más, y su sonrojo creció en la misma medida._

_Yoruichi rió. Era tan fácil hacerles enfadar. Sin duda hacían buena pareja._

—_Será mejor que me vaya—se levantó y saltó al suelo sin mucho esfuerzo—. Piénsate lo que te he dicho. Si necesitas ayuda, puedes contar conmigo—intentó sonar dulce, pero con aquel vozarrón era un poco difícil. _

_Rukia no sabía qué decir. No comprendía aquel acercamiento repentino con Yoruichi. Siempre quiso conocerla mejor, saber más acerca de ella...Pero ni se imaginaba que llegarían hasta tales extremos en tan poco tiempo. Apenas 15 minutos hablando y ya le aconsejaba sobre su relación con Ichigo. Si ella era así, ni quería imaginarse a Matsumoto._

_Fin del flashback_

Su conversación con Yoruichi le dio qué pensar. ¿De dónde sacaba esas ideas?,¿Acaso se comportaba de forma especial con él?,¿Tanto se notaba lo que sentía?

—Si no sientes nada—se dijo a sí misma— Son sólo suposiciones sin fundamento.

Sí, Rukia para estas cosas era orgullosa hasta la muerte.

Aunque fuera lo más obvio del mundo entero, ella lo negaría una y otra vez, hasta que se le quebrara la voz.

* * *

El sonido del timbre de la puerta les despertó de su trance. 

Ichigo se encontraba tumbado sobre su cama, adormilado. Kon descansaba boca abajo junto a él, soñando con…bueno, era mejor no saberlo.

El joven miró el reloj. ¿Tan tarde era? Las clases habían terminado hacía un rato largo.

El timbre volvió a sonar, esta vez con más intensidad.

— ¡Voy!—Ichigo se despejó rápidamente y bajó las escaleras para abrir la puerta. Supuso que sería su padre o sus hermanas. Aunque le extrañó que llamaran, normalmente llevaban las llaves.

Preparándose para esquivar un posible ataque por parte de su progenitor, Ichigo abrió la puerta con cautela. Le esperaba ansioso, pues quería arreglar asuntos pendientes que tenía con él, como por ejemplo la tarta de chocolate de San Valentín para Rukia que había comprado sin su consentimiento.

Sin embargo, para sorpresa de Ichigo, la persona que se encontraba al otro lado no era quién se imaginó.

— ¡Hiraoka!,¿Qué…qué haces aquí?—preguntó estupefacto. No se esperaba la visita de aquella muchacha, y menos después de haberse escabullido excusándose con el supuesto accidente de su padre.

—Hola Kurosaki

— ¿Cómo supiste dónde vivo?

—Me lo dijo un amigo tuyo…Keigo creo. —Sonrió—. Te fuiste muy deprisa y me dejaste preocupada. Quería saber qué tal se encontraba tu padre. Espero que esté mejor.

Pese a que tenía bastantes alternativas, el muchacho hizo lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza: seguir con la mentira.

—Sí, se encuentra mejor. Le he dejado en la cama. No es nada grave pero debe guardar reposo. —La chica hacía ademán de querer mirar hacia el interior de la casa, pero el cuerpo del shinigami tapaba el pequeño hueco que dejaba la puerta—. Estoy haciéndole algo de comer, así que si no te importa...tengo que dejarte. Si eso ya nos vemos mañana.

Una mentira como una casa. Ichigo no sabía ni qué era un colador.

— ¡Wah!,¿Estás cocinando?.¿Puedo ayudarte?

Ichigo no sabía qué decir. Su padre iba a llegar de un momento a otro. Si se quedaba mucho tiempo más allí, le vería y se daría cuenta de la mentira que le acababa de soltar.

—No, no hace falta…

— ¿Entonces sí?,¡Estupendo!—Emiko dejó la cartera en el suelo y se descalzó a una velocidad sorprendente.

—Tierra, trágame—pensó con angustia.

—Vaya, vaya. Así que aquí es donde vive Kurosaki—se metió en la cocina sin rodeos, con toda la confianza del mundo, como si estuviera en su casa—. ¿Qué estás preparando?

Emiko inspeccionó toda la sala, buscando la comida que su compañero supuestamente estaba preparando. No había más que cacharros y enseres desparramados por todas partes (signo de que su padre pasó de fregar aquella mañana). No obstante, una tarta de chocolate con grandes letras sobre la mesa llamó enormemente su atención. La chica se acercó.

— ¿Es una tarta, verdad?,¿Puedo verla?—Ichigo reaccionó rápido. Se interpuso entre la muchacha y el dulce antes de que ésta pudiera hacer nada—. ¿Qué te pasa? Sólo quiero verla. ¡Ya entiendo!,¿Es de San Valentín?.¡¡Déjame verla!!.¡¡Quiero saber qué pone!!

Ichigo transpiraba por todas partes. Una casi completa desconocida se había colado en su casa para… ¿violarle? Después del suceso de hacía un par de horas, no se esperaba menos. Y se encontraba en su cocina, a menos de un metro de una tarta con un mensaje claro de amor hacia Rukia. Resopló sonoramente. Debía haberse desecho del pastel nada más verlo.

—No, déjalo, mejor que no lo veas.

—Claro que sí, no seas modesto. Seguro que es una tarta preciosa… ¿Es para mí?—el shinigami quiso negar con la cabeza pero ella no le dejó, se respondió ella misma—. ¡Déjame ver qué me has puesto!

Ichigo estaba sentado sobre la mesa, ocultando con su espalda el pastel. Mientras, Emiko estaba frente a él, agitando los brazos de un lado para otro para apartarle. En uno de estos movimientos, perdió algo el equilibrio, cayendo su rostro en el pecho del joven.

—Qué torpe soy…Lo siento—se disculpó. Al mirarle a los ojos, sonrió con dulzura, mientras le acariciaba el pecho con un dedo—. No sabía que tenías un torso tan marcado…

Aquello iba de mal en peor. Ichigo estaba en una de las situaciones más incómodas de su vida. Rezó todas las oraciones y rezos que sabía, suplicó a todos los dioses que conocía e imploró ayuda desesperado, esperando que alguien le sacara del apuro y que por favor, no fuera Rukia.

—¡¡Ya estoy en casa!!—Kurosaki vio la luz en el pequeño, oscuro y peligroso túnel en el que se encontraba. Reconocía esa voz. Era su querido padre. Jamás se alegró tanto de que llegara a casa. Al menos hasta que recordó que se suponía que estaba en la cama con una contusión.

Ichigo apartó a Emiko bruscamente, quizás más de lo que debería. Pero dadas las circunstancias, no estaba para galanterías.

—P-papá...Vaya, ya estás aquí.

— ¿Señor Kurosaki?—preguntó confundida.

—Sí, el mismo. ¿Y quién es esta chica tan bonita?

— Hiraoka Emiko. Soy compañera de su hijo. ¿Usted no estaba...?

— ¡Papá!.¿¡Cuántas veces te he dicho que no te salgas de la cama!?—Ichigo corrió donde se situaba Isshin y le cogió de los brazos— Tú mejor que nadie deberías saber que se tiene que guardar reposo. Anda sube arriba.

—Pero Ichigo qué demonios estás diciendo si yo no…

— ¡He dicho que subas!—y con una contundente patada en el trasero, le subió al piso de arriba. Emiko se quedó sin palabras ante aquella escena— Tranquila, estará bien. Está acostumbrado.

—Ah…v-vale...

—Bueno, como comprenderás estoy muy ocupado así que—Ichigo se ocupó él mismo de cogerle la mochila y los zapatos, ahorrándole la molestia—nos vemos mañana Hiraoka. Gracias por haberte preocupado, es un gran detalle por tu parte.

Y sin más dilaciones, la dejó al otro lado de la puerta, asegurándose de que así, no podría replicarle nada.

* * *

Era ahora o nunca. 

Rukia llevaba más de cinco minutos parada frente a la casa, oculta tras un árbol para que Isshin no la descubriera, preguntándose si debería entrar o no. Si lo hacía, se encontraría cara a cara con el pelirrojo, cosa que no le apetecía. Pero tampoco podía estar todo el día por la calle. En esas fechas, precisamente calor no hacía. Así que, cogiendo aire con fuerza y frunciendo el ceño, salió de su escondite dispuesta a entrar en el cuarto de Ichigo.

Estaba preparada para ello cuando unas voces y un portazo la detuvieron.

Una muchacha de cabellos castaños acababa de salir de la residencia. Su cara reflejaba una expresión un tanto ambigua. Por un lado sorpresa y por otro repudio.

—Kuchiki¿qué haces aquí?

La pequeña shinigami pensó lo mismo. No comprendía qué hacía la chica de esa mañana en casa de Ichigo. ¿Desde cuándo sabía dónde vivía? Acaso... ¿Ichigo la había invitado? Fuera lo que fuera, tampoco era asunto suyo. Él podía hacer lo que le diera la gana.

—He oído que Kurosaki-kun y su familia se ocupan de ti temporalmente. ¿Es eso cierto?

Rukia asintió sin más. No tenía por qué dar explicaciones.

— ¿Vas a verle ahora, no? Si es así, dile de mi parte que lo he pasado bien. Aunque…fue demasiado brusco—Emiko entrecerró los ojos, recordando cuando la empujó minutos antes. Se acercó a Rukia y la miró de arriba abajo, negando con la cabeza.

— ¿Qué miras?—le espetó con sequedad. No tenía nada contra ella, ni tampoco pretendía sonar tan brusca, pero no le gustó nada aquella mirada de la castaña.

— ¿Sabes? Esta mañana temía por mis posibilidades…Pero me he dado cuenta de que no tengo nada de qué temer—sonrió—. Gracias por todo Kuchiki. Que te mejores. Dale recuerdos a Kurosaki de mi parte.

Y Emiko se fue de allí con paso ágil y alegre, dejando atrás a una confundida shinigami.

* * *

— ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa hijo mío?—preguntó Isshin bajando por las escaleras, pasándose la mano por la zona afectada—. ¿A qué ha venido eso? 

—Cosas mías. Tú limítate a seguirme la corriente.

La respuesta no le aclaró del todo las dudas, por lo que decidió atacar por otro lado.

— ¿Quién era esa muchacha? Pensé que te gustaba Kuchiki.

—Sólo es una compañera del instituto. ¡Y deja de repetir que me gusta Rukia!

—Vaya, vaya, vaya…Ni siquiera es Kuchiki, es Rukia—puso énfasis al decir su nombre—. ¡No sabía que os llevabais tan bien! En ese caso, mejor que mejor. ¡¡Seguro que la tarta le encantará!!

— ¡De eso te quería hablar yo!—Ichigo estaba furioso. Su padre en vez de arreglar las cosas, las liaba más— ¿Quién te dio permiso para que compraras ese pastel y pusieses tales cosas?.¿Tú estás bien de la cabeza?.¡Casi me da algo cuando Hiraoka se acercó para leerla!.¡Y no te digo si hubiera estado Rukia!

—Pero Ichigo—Isshin no comprendía la reacción de su hijo— ¿por qué te preocupaba que lo leyera? Acaso… ¡Oh, Ichigo, por Dios, no me digas que estás con dos mujeres a la vez!—con los ojos rebosantes de lágrimas, se acercó al póster de su difunta mujer—. Masaki¿qué es lo que he hecho mal con él?,¿Cómo ha podido llegar a estos extremos?.¡¡Yo que le tenía por un hijo responsable y decente!! Ichigo, no puedes tenerlas a las dos, has de decidirte. ¡Pronto se darán cuenta y será demasiado tarde! Esa muchachita de antes es muy bonita, pero creo que te conviene mejor Kuchiki-chan. Deberías pensártelo mejor hijo mío y decidirte ya, porque si no lo haces pronto se armará la marimorena. Y una mujer despechada es muy peligrosa, créeme.

— ¡¿Qué gilipolleces estás diciendo?!—aquella situación estaba desvariando. Su padre se había montado él solito su propia película. Se obligó a tranquilizarse. No le apetecía discutir con nadie más. Al menos por hoy—. Papá, no estoy con ninguna de las dos. Rukia sólo es amiga mía y Hiraoka sólo es una compañera. Si te hubieras estado quietecito y hubieras sido un buen padre, no hubiera pasado un momento tan vergonzoso. A esa chica le ha faltado tiempo para sobetearme y aun así, no sé si habría sido mejor que leyera el mensaje y hubiera proclamado por todo el instituto "Kurosaki quiere a Kuchiki-chan".

—Sólo intentaba ayudarte.

—Bien, pues no lo intentes de nuevo—Ichigo resopló— Cuando necesite ayuda, ya te la pediré.

—Así me gusta hijo¡que confíes en mí!

—Sí claro…Por cierto¿dónde te habías metido? Cuando llegué a casa no estabas.

—Fui a los Grandes Almacenes a comprarle ropa a Yuzu. Es extraño¿verdad?

— ¿Que le compres tú la ropa a Yuzu? La verdad es que sí. Déjame ver qué has cogido. Seguro que es cualquier trapo.

—No me refiero a eso. Y para tu información, sí, le compro la ropa. Es hora de que me ocupe de otras tareas que no sean fregar y hacer la cama.

—Pero si es lo único que sabes hacer—le recordó Ichigo burlón. Isshin no pudo evitar darle una colleja a su hijo antes de continuar.

—Quiero decir que es extraño lo de Yuzu. Dice que le desaparece la ropa. Hoy mismo estaba buscando su vestido amarillo y no lo encontró. Buscó por todas partes y nada…—una morena de ojos azulados pasó por la mente del shinigami— así que ésta mañana estuvo rebuscando entre tus cajas por si acaso lo metimos ahí por error.

—Sí, muy extraño—admitió Ichigo, aunque él a su pesar, conocía toda la verdad—Me subo arriba, voy a recoger todas las cajas. Ponte a fregar antes de que Karin vea este desastre.

Isshin asintió y se puso manos a la obra. Mientras, Ichigo subió hacia su habitación para seguir con lo que tenía planeado. Ya le había dado un plazo considerable a Rukia para que volviera a casa y no lo había hecho.

La paciencia es una gran virtud, pero por desgracia, Ichigo no la poseía.

* * *

Rukia entró en la habitación de Ichigo por la ventana, tras uno de sus saltos magistrales. Sin emitir ni un solo ruido, ágil y silenciosa como sólo era ella, bajó del alféizar y se dispuso a cerrar la ventana. 

—Rukia…

La shinigami se volteó nada más oír su nombre, con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora.

La puerta estaba abierta. Un joven de pelo anaranjado asomaba por ella.

—Ichigo…

— ¡¿Se puede saber dónde diablos te habías metido?!—corrió hacia ella, poniendo ambas manos sobre los hombros de la chica mientras la zarandeaba y la miraba a los ojos— ¿sabes lo preocupados que estábamos?

— ¿Por qué me hablas de repente?—le espetó la shinigami—. Pensé que aún estabas enfadado conmigo.

Ichigo se sorprendió al oír aquellas palabras. Que hubieran discutido no quitaba que él se preocupara por ella.

—Lo estaba.

— ¿Ya no? Vaya, qué cambio…—el tono de su voz era amargo.

—Lo siento Rukia. —Quería disculparse como Dios manda, pero nunca se le dio demasiado bien—. Fui un poco borde contigo…perdóname.

— ¿Sólo un poco? Te pusiste hecho una furia por una tontería. Yo qué sabía en qué consistía San Valentín—Con un sutil movimiento se separó del chico y desvió la mirada. No se encontraba muy cómoda cerca de él.

—Ya te he dicho que lo siento. No te pongas así. Yo no soy la que se ha largado sin decir nada a nadie.

— ¿Cómo iba a decirte nada si no me hablabas? Además, no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie.

"Y menos contigo…" pensó tristemente. No quería reconocerlo, pero después de todo él había sido la causa de su malestar.

—Mira Rukia, —Ichigo suspiró con resignación—eso ya da igual. Sólo quiero saber cómo te encuentras y dónde has estado.

— ¿Qué más te da?

—Bueno, no tenías buen aspecto y…estaba preocupado por ti—las palabras salieron torpemente de sus labios, pero eran sinceras.

Ya no hablaba en plural. Era lo que el chico sentía en realidad.

Un leve sonrojo se asomó por el rostro de Rukia. Era casi inapreciable, pero allí estaba. No se esperaba una confesión tan abierta por su parte.

—Estoy bien, no te preocupes por mí. Sólo…—la morena se adelantó unos pasos hacia el closet, cabizbaja—Me gustaría descansar.

—Pero Rukia…

—Ichigo, estoy bien.

Abrió la puerta del armario y se metió sin pronunciar palabra alguna. El muchacho por su parte, tampoco dijo nada. Si necesitaba descansar, la dejaría. Todo estaba bien mientras ella estuviera sana y a salvo.

—Ichigo—llamó el león— ¿qué crees que le pasa a nee-san?

El joven posó su mirada en la puerta del closet.

—No lo sé…Pero no parece que sea grave. No digo que no sea nada, pero al menos no está muy enferma. —Ichigo calló unos segundos—. Estos días ha hecho mucho frío, y pensé que podría tener un resfriado o algo parecido. Aunque siendo Rukia, me sorprende que haya cogido una cosa así.

—Nee-san es muy fuerte—admitió el peluche.

—Sí—sonrió—. Más de lo que aparenta. Es increíble que una cosa tan simple le afecte a alguien como ella.

Ichigo no despegó su mirada de aquella puerta. Sus ojos denotaban respeto, pero sobre todo, admiración. Algo de lo que Kon se dio cuenta fácilmente.

—Ichigo, nee-san es mía—le advirtió—. No te metas en territorios ajenos a ti.

— ¿Ah si?.¿Y qué pasa si me meto?

—Si te metes… ¡no tendré más remedio que hacerte pedazos!

— ¿Tú?,¡Pero si eres un trapo de algodón relleno!—el shinigami cogió a Kon por la cabeza y le sacudió hacia los lados—. Contigo no tengo ni para empezar.

—¡¡Eso ya lo veremos!!—exclamó abalanzándose sobre él.

* * *

Mientras, en un espacio reducido, una shinigami mantenía su propia lucha interna. 

Aquel calor abrasador invadió su cuerpo de lleno nuevamente, presionando su corazón con fuerza. Por mucho que lo intentaba y se esforzaba, no lograba deshacerse de aquella sensación que la carbonizaba por dentro.

Rukia no supo qué hacer.

¿Cómo luchar contra algo que no puedes detener?

* * *

Pasaron un par de horas y nuestro shinigami sustituto no conseguía tranquilizarse. Tras recoger un poco su habitación, intentó entretenerse leyendo todos sus mangas favoritos, pero no sirvió de mucho. Cuando llevaba una hoja del primero, ya cogía el segundo…y así sucesivamente hasta el último, que ni siquiera tuvo ganas de abrir. 

La música tampoco le relajaba, a pesar de que era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos. Y la televisión…mejor ni verla. Todo eran programas sensibleros sobre tiernas parejas felices. Y para qué engañarnos, en su situación, a Ichigo esas imágenes no le sentaban nada bien.

Entonces supo que no iba a conseguir eliminar aquel sentimiento de culpabilidad hasta que hablara con ella.

Se acercó al closet y se inclinó hacia él, apoyando el antebrazo y su frente en la puerta.

—Rukia—sabía que le escuchaba, y que no contestaría, pero aun así no iba a callar. Necesitaba hablar con ella—. Quería que me perdonaras por haberme puesto así esta mañana. No hiciste nada malo, sólo me molestó que…—"que hicieras esas cosas sin sentir nada" pensó fugazmente. Ichigo sacudió su cabeza, azorado—. Bueno, eso da igual. El caso es que no tenía razón para ponerme borde contigo. Fue una tontería, otra de nuestras estúpidas discusiones sin sentido—suspiró—. No tengo ni idea de qué es lo que te pasa, pero sé que no estás bien, por mucho que me digas lo contrario. Por eso…no quiero que por una bobada así estemos sin hablarnos hasta mañana o pasado.

Tal y como pensaba, la morena no dijo nada.

—Cuando te encuentres mejor, avísame. Descansa mucho Rukia.

Tuvieron que pasar veinte largos segundos hasta que la shinigami se decidió a abrir la puerta del closet (como no, a lo basto).

Bajó echa una fiera y se acercó a él para decirle un par de cosas.

— ¡Ichigo!.¡Eres tonto!

— ¡Ru-Rukia!

— Primero: no tenías ningún derecho a ponerte así conmigo cuando yo simplemente quise darte una sorpresa y seguir tus costumbres. Segundo: no eres mi niñera, por lo que no tengo por qué decirte dónde voy y dónde dejo de ir. Y tercero¿Qué clase de preocupación era esa?.¡Pero si vi salir a una chica de tu casa!.¡Menuda manera tienes tú de preocuparte por mí!

— ¿Hiraoka?—al shinigami se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. No solo por el terrible hecho de que ambas chicas se hubieran encontrado, también debido a que el rostro de la morena estaba a demasiada poca distancia del suyo—. ¿T-te dijo algo?

—Me dio recuerdos para ti.

— ¿Y ya está?

Rukia asintió y el joven no pudo evitar sentirse aliviado. Nada de tartas, de chocolates, de tropiezos, de tocamientos indeseados…Lo último que quería era que Rukia pensara que tenía algo raro con Emiko.

Pero para su infortunio, ya era demasiado tarde.

— ¿Qué esperabas que me contara?,¿Vuestras intimidades?

— ¿De qué hablas Rukia? No tenemos ninguna intimidad que contar. Ella sólo ha venido a ver a mi padre, porque verás, le conté que…

—Me da completamente igual lo que hayas hecho o hayas dejado de hacer con esa chica—le interrumpió la morena frunciendo el ceño—. Pero no me vengas con esos aires de víctima cuando estás pasando el rato con ella.

—P-pero Rukia, de verdad, si yo no…

—Ichigo, déjalo—Rukia sonrió—. Siento haberte preocupado. En serio, no me pasa nada. Estoy perfectamente.

Ichigo decidió no insistir por el momento. Ya intentaría sonsacarle algo más tarde.

—Está bien, pero no me vuelvas a pegar esos sustos. ¿Entendido?—le dijo mientras le revolvía el pelo.

— ¡En estas circunstancias no tienes derecho a pedirme nada¡Por burro¡Y no me despeines!

— ¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a estar reprochándome lo de hoy, señorita refunfuñona?

—Todo el que haga falta. Créeme, me sentó muy mal, no voy a perdonarte fácilmente Kurosaki Ichigo.

— ¿Y si lograra compensarte?

Rukia le miró sin comprender.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Mmm…veamos…—entrecerró los ojos y se pasó la mano por la barbilla, pensativo—. Quieres aprender nuestras costumbres¿no? Te enseñaré qué es San Valentín y sólo por hoy, ya que me siento especialmente generoso, responderé a todas tus preguntas y resolveré todas tus dudas.

— ¿Todas?—preguntó emocionada.

—Sí, pero tampoco te pases—le advirtió con el dedo índice en alto—. Y recuerda, sólo por hoy. Mañana si tienes algo que preguntar le das la brasa a otro.

—Vale, vale gruñón.

—Creo que han colocado una mini feria para el día de hoy. El año pasado incluso pusieron un cine al aire libre. Aunque me parece que éste con el tiempo que hace van a tener que conformarse con un chocolate caliente—explicó mientras echaba un vistazo por la ventana—. Será divertido. Además, así podemos pasar tiempo juntos.

— ¿Por qué quieres pasar tiempo conmigo?—preguntó confusa.

Ichigo se encogió de hombros.

—Porque sí.

Rukia sonrió. No esperaba otra respuesta por parte del shinigami.

—Acepto.

* * *

Quedaron en salir de allí cuando Ichigo terminara de ducharse y por costumbre, no solía tardar mucho. En cinco minutos ya estaba casi listo. 

Se secó con rapidez y cogió la ropa para vestirse. Decidió ponerse unos pantalones anchos, de color negro, y una camiseta de manga larga de color granate. Ambas prendas estaban casi sin estrenar. No porque no le gustaran, sino porque entre el instituto y su labor como shinigami sustituto, apenas tenía tiempo para salir por ahí.

Se revolvió el cabello con las manos y seguidamente sacudió la cabeza como un perrillo empapado, intentando secárselo un poco. Hacía frío y con el pelo mojado podía pillar un catarro.

Allí, en medio de su ritual de limpieza personal, se replanteaba si había sido buena idea haber invitado a Rukia a salir por ahí con él. ¿Sería lo adecuado?

Ni siquiera él sabía si lo que tenían es una cita. Teóricamente sí: él se lo pidió, ella aceptó, y ahora él se está arreglando mientras impregna su ropa con colonia de hombre. Pero, ahora bien¿realmente él tenía esa intención?

No sabía qué responder.

El pelirrojo aún no sabía con certeza cuales eran sus sentimientos hacia su compañera…Todo era un torrente de emociones contradictorias que no conseguían aclararle nada, sólo le confundían más.

Por una parte estaba la gruñona, quejicosa, enfadica, mandona y burlona enana de Kuchiki Rukia. Siempre pensando en hollows por aquí y por allá, regañándole una y otra vez, metiéndose con él en cuanto veía la ocasión.

Pero por otra parte… era la chica que le había cambiado la vida, que le había dado un nuevo significado a su existencia. Gracias a ella no sólo había conseguido unos estupendos y útiles poderes, además había conocido un montón de personas más que ahora se habían convertido en amigos suyos, gente a la que de verdad aprecia.

Si a alguien le debía algo, sin duda era a ella.

Kurosaki esbozó una sonrisa. Si la morena supiera lo que se le había pasado por la cabeza en aquellos momentos, se habría tirado una hora entera riéndose de él.

Cuando terminó de vestirse, se dirigió hacia su habitación a recogerla.

Ya tendría tiempo para reordenar sus sentimientos. Ahora tenía que pensar en cómo sobrevivir un San Valentín entero con la única compañía de la shinigami Kuchiki Rukia.

* * *

— ¡Nee-saaaann¡Estás preciosa!—exclamó Kon arrojándose hacia ella con alegría—. ¡Déjame que te vea de cerca! 

—Ni te acerques—le dijo mientras estampaba su pie en la cabeza del muñeco.

—Mi nee-san siempre tan tímida…

—Eh, Rukia—Ichigo acababa de entrar ya vestido y duchado. Llevaba el cabello algo desordenado, pero igualmente le quedaba muy bien—. Cuando termines nos vamos.

—Ya estoy lista.

— ¿Vas a ir…con eso?—le preguntó señalándola con el dedo.

— ¿Qué tiene de malo mi ropa?

Llevaba un vestido de rayas largo hasta las rodillas de color blanco y negro, ceñido hasta la cadera, unas medias negras y unas botas de color beige en la mano (que no se pondría hasta salir de la casa, claro). Nada del otro mundo.

—Que es la misma de siempre. ¿No podrías ponerte algo distinto?

Rukia frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres que me ponga?

—No sé…—vaciló durante unos segundos—. Algo más…..menos…..a lo mejor un poco…..quizás…..Yo que sé Rukia, otra cosa.

—Ni que fuera una ocasión especial. Sólo vamos a dar una vuelta, Ichigo.

El silencio por parte del chico seguido por un leve sonrojo, le dieron razones más que suficientes a la morena para pensar lo que menos se esperaba.

—Ah, que es una…una…—la shinigami intentaba recordar el término humano apropiado—. Una… una ¡cita!

— ¿Quién ha dicho que sea eso?,¡Claro que no es una cita!

— ¡Por supuesto que no lo es!,¡Nee-san sólo saldría conmigo!

—Oh, cállate Kon—le pidió Ichigo a la vez que le dejaba K.O. de una patada.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya…Así que Kurosaki-kun se animó a pedirme una cita…—le susurró con aquella voz que le crispaba los nervios—. Qué lanzado eres Kurosaki-kun…No sé si estoy preparada para intimar contigo…

Rukia sonrió, le encantaba ponerle nervioso con tanta facilidad.

—¡¡Que no es una cita coño!!—Con el rostro terriblemente colorado cogió a Rukia de la muñeca y salió de su cuarto a toda prisa—. No te cambies, así está bien. Vámonos.

El pelirrojo daba grandes zancadas a través del pasillo, seguido por Rukia, a la que aún no había soltado.

—P-pero Ichigo…Ichigo

—Habla todo lo que quieras, que no te voy escuchar enana toca narices.

— ¡Ichigo!,¡¡Ichigo!!

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Me quieres decir cómo se te ocurre salir por la puerta principal?

Mierda, en eso no había caído. Había actuado sin pensar.

—Bueno si salimos deprisa no tienen por qué enterar…

— ¿Adónde vas oni-chan?—era la voz de su hermanita Yuzu, que se encontraba en medio de la entrada fregando el suelo—. Hola Kuchiki-chan.

— ¡Hola Yuzu!—saludó alegremente— ¿qué tal estás?

—Muy bien, gracias. ¿Dónde vais mi oni-chan y tú?.¿Vais a salir juntos?—preguntó con emoción mientras ambos chicos se calzaban.

La sonrisa de Rukia se ensanchó.

—Aunque no te lo creas, tu hermanito me ha pedido sal…

Un codazo por parte de Ichigo interrumpió las palabras de la shinigami.

— ¡Claro que no! Voy a salir con mis amigos un rato. TODOS JUNTOS. Vámonos, Rukia, ya llegamos tarde.

— ¡Ichigo!

—Adiós Yuzu.

Cogió un par de abrigos, atrapó la mano de la morena con la suya y salieron por la puerta sin dar más explicaciones.

— ¡Hasta luego oni-chan!.¡Adiós Kuchiki-chan!—se despidió efusivamente la pequeña de los Kurosaki—. ¡¡Que pasen una buena tarde!!

Una vez fuera, Rukia dejó atrás su papel de muchachita educada y apacible.

— ¡Ichigo!,¿Quieres parar de una vez?.¡Parece que tienes un petardo metido en el culo! Tranquilízate.

—Es difícil hacerlo cuando tengo a una pequeña mocosa liándomela siempre.

—Sólo le decía la verdad.

—Joder Rukia, pues habértela callado.

— ¡Ajá! Así que después de todo acerté… ¡Es una cita!.¡Acabas de aceptarlo!

—Serás…—el muchacho calló y resopló. No tenía nada que hacer—. Bah da igual—paró en seco y soltó la mano de la chica, mientras la miraba a los ojos—. ¿Dónde te gustaría ir?—preguntó amablemente.

—Donde tú quieras.

—Entonces…—se quedó pensativo unos instantes—. Se me ocurre un lugar, pero está un poco lejos de aquí.

—No importa, vayamos.

Kuchiki Rukia por orgullo, era capaz de negar hasta lo más evidente… Pero había algo que debía reconocer quisiera o no. Cada momento con Ichigo, era único e irrepetible…y no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo.

* * *

**Hasta aquí el tercer capítulo. Al final se está haciendo más largo de lo que esperaba…En fin, espero que no os importe y os vaya gustando. **

**Ahora estoy de vacaciones así que no creo que tarde mucho en subir el cuarto ya que tengo más tiempo para escribir.**

**Y sé que me repito más que el ajo, pero gracias por los reviews, me animaron mucho para seguir escribiendo **

**¡Besukis y saludos!**


	4. Cuarta parte

**¡Hola de nuevo! Aquí traigo el cuarto capítulo.  
Siento mucho el retraso. Pensé que en vacaciones podría escribir más teniendo tanto tiempo libre, pero entre la falta de inspiración y todas las cosas que he hecho, hasta hoy no he podido colgarlo. De nuevo, pido disculpas.  
Me agrada que vaya gustando a tanta gente, eso me anima a seguir escribiendo con muchas más ganas que antes.  
Espero con sinceridad que os guste.  
Nos leemos. ¡Saludiños!**

* * *

**4-Parte**

Kurosaki Ichigo. Ése era su nombre. El nombre de aquel "extraño ser". ¿Era correcto llamarle así? Bueno, él sabe que ese apodo va desde el cariño, no debería importarle.  
Sí, así se llamaba él. Ese increíble, insólito y asombroso humano que tantos quebraderos de cabeza le había dado, era Kurosaki Ichigo. Y ahora mismo ahí lo tenía: delante de ella a tan sólo unos metros de distancia de camino a quién sabe dónde y a hacer quién sabe qué.  
Reflexionando, Rukia se dio cuenta de que había perdido totalmente el juicio.  
Ése humano, no contento con llevarse todos sus poderes y negarse inicialmente a cumplir sus tareas como shinigami, hizo caso omiso de sus órdenes yendo a buscarla por toda la Sociedad de Almas, a pesar de amenazarle y decirle que jamás le perdonaría tal acto.  
¿"Todas tus opiniones serán ignoradas"?.¿Qué clase de palabras son esas?.¿Desde cuándo se ha de salvar a alguien que no desea ser salvado?  
La Sociedad de Almas quedó arrasada a su paso y por si fuera poco, se enfrentó a nii-sama. ¡Al mismísimo nii-sama! Hay que estar loco.  
Definitivamente aquel humano le rompió completamente los esquemas. Cualquier otro habría cesado en su intento, pero él no lo hizo. Prefirió enfrentarse a todos aquellos peligros innecesarios y a las consecuencias derivadas de éstos antes que hacer caso a su petición.  
Armó todo ese revuelo tan sólo para rescatarla a ella, y eso que estaba preparada para cumplir su castigo y no ser salvada. Si no llega a estarlo y se le ocurre pedir ayuda, vete a saber qué es lo que hace.  
La seguridad del Seiretei quedó en entredicho y los pobres albañiles deben estar acordándose de toda la familia de Kurosaki con tanto destrozo.  
Y ella, en lugar de mantener las distancias y colaborar para que todo vuelva a la normalidad y sea como debe de ser, decide quedarse otra temporadita más a su lado y dormir en el propio closet del muchacho.  
Sí, la shinigami había perdido la cabeza. Pero¿quién de los dos estaba más loco?

El joven de pelo anaranjado miró de reojo a la shinigami, que como siempre, se mantenía pensativa unos pasos detrás de él.

— ¿En qué piensas?—preguntó aminorando el paso para alcanzarla.

— ¿Ahora?

—No sólo en este momento. Siempre que vamos juntos nunca dices nada.

Eso era cierto, Rukia no era muy dada a las conversaciones durante las caminatas.

—Me preguntaba qué estabas pensando.

La respuesta llegó tras una larga pausa y no fue precisamente la que Ichigo esperaba.

— ¿Por qué me salvaste?

— ¿Qué?

No es que aguardara la ilusión de que le dijera exactamente qué es lo que rondaba por su cabeza, pero al menos sí que no le respondiera con una pregunta.  
La pequeña shinigami repitió de nuevo la pregunta.

— ¿Por qué me salvaste?

— ¿A qué viene eso ahora, Rukia?— preguntó un Ichigo un tanto confundido. Ya había pasado tiempo desde aquello. Lo había hecho y ya está. ¿Qué más daban las razones?

—Porque no entiendo por qué lo hiciste—. Paró en seco y obligó al muchacho a hacerlo también, mientras mantenía sus ojos fijos en los de él. —Por mucho que mis poderes sirvieran en un principio para poder salvar y proteger a tu familia, el resto del tiempo tan sólo fui una molestia. Prácticamente te obligué a que me ayudaras, a que arriesgaras tu vida por personas que ni siquiera conocías, a que te enfrentaras a peligros noche sí, noche también. —Suspiró—. Te dije que no vinieras, que ni se te ocurriera venir a buscarme, que jamás te lo perdonaría. Y te dio igual. Lo hiciste a pesar de que te lo pedí como último favor, a pesar de que abandoné tu vida y tuviste la elección de seguir con ella tal y como era. Y aun con todo eso, elegiste ir tras de mí enfrentándote a medio Gotei 13 a sabiendas de que aceptaba pagar las consecuencias de mis errores. ¿Por qué?

—Rukia, me da igual que desees ser o no ser salvada, si tengo que salvarte, te salvaré lo quieras o no. Iban a matarte y fui para evitarlo. Me daba igual que fueran dos o que fueran treinta. Habría seguido de cualquier manera dijeras lo que dijeras.

— ¡Pero podrías haber perdido la vida imbécil!

Ichigo ignoró esto último y respondió a la pregunta de la pequeña Kuchiki, mientras desviaba la mirada y se pasaba la mano por la nuca.

—No necesito razones para protegerte o ayudarte.

—Ichigo…

Levemente sonrojado y deseoso de zanjar el tema, dio unos cuantos pasos hacia delante y señaló unos bloques que estaban frente a ellos a poco más de 100 metros.

—Es allí. Ya casi hemos llegado.

Rukia permaneció en silencio y decidió no preguntar nada más por el momento. Aquellas palabras no eran fáciles de digerir y mucho menos en la situación en la que ella se encontraba.  
Sí, Rukia había perdido totalmente la cabeza al seguir formando parte de la vida de Kurosaki Ichigo. El problema era que, afortunada o desgraciadamente, le resultaba imposible salir de ella.

* * *

Si hay un sentimiento que caracteriza al ser humano, ése es el miedo. El miedo en todos los ámbitos. Miedo a ser heridos, miedo a recibir daño e incomprensión, miedo al dolor.Unos tienen miedo a la muerte, otros por el contrario, temen seguir viviendo. Unos sufren ante el temor de ser rechazados y acabar sumergidos en la soledad, mientras que otros, temen el contacto con alguien que no sean ellos mismos.  
El corazón del ser humano está lleno de miedos, unos más comprensibles que otros, pero allí siguen...y sólo algunos son lo suficientemente valientes como para afrontarlos y poder seguir adelante.  
En algunas ocasiones desaparecen, otras veces no. En la elección de cada uno está el hacerles frente aun sin la certeza de que se logrará superarlos.

* * *

Inoue Orihime tenía un gran problema. Y ese problema, como no podía ser de otra manera, era nuestro querido shinigami de pelo anaranjado.  
Largo tiempo llevaba la joven pensando qué hacer con él en este día tan especial. ¿Debería entregarle sus chocolates a Kurosaki?.¿O sería mejor no hacerlo?.¿Qué sería lo más apropiado? No tenía ni idea de qué hacer y lo peor de todo es que se le estaba agotando el tiempo. Si quería confesarle sus sentimientos tenía que ser pronto, pues en un rato anochecería. 

La muchacha pensó que lo más apropiado era pedir consejo a alguien, y quién mejor que su propio hermano para ello.

—Estoy hecha un lío. ¿Crees que estoy haciendo lo correcto?— Suspiró y se llevó las manos al regazo—. Temo que si la respuesta no es la que yo espero, nuestra amistad se estropee. No quiero que deje de hablarme o se comporte distinto conmigo. Quizá no debería hacerlo, pero…— apretó los puños con fuerza y entreabrió los ojos—. Si no lo intento, nunca sabré qué habría pasado si lo hubiera hecho. ¿No crees? Jo, menudo dilema.

Orihime aflojó la tensión de sus músculos y se dejó caer hacia atrás, desplomándose sobre un mullido cojín.  
Se mantuvo en silencio unos minutos, pensando en la decisión que iba a tomar, y fijó su mirada en la foto de su hermano. Le echaba tanto de menos. No es que no fuera feliz, lo era y mucho. Pero en algunos momentos, deseaba que él se encontrara en aquella casa, junto a ella.

—Ojala estuvieras aquí—musitó con tristeza—. Pero no te preocupes, estoy bien. ¡No me voy a poner depre por nada!.¡Hoy tengo que ser decidida!.¡Lo haré sin echarme atrás!.¡Lo tengo bien claro!—exclamó levantándose de un salto y alzando ambos brazos con energía—. Aunque cuando esté frente a Kurosaki-kun creo que me va a dar una taquicardia—admitió más colorada que un tomate.

La muchacha volvió a sentarse y dirigió una mirada hacia el pequeño altar. Quizá fuese su imaginación, o tal vez no…pero Orihime habría jurado que por un instante, vio el retrato de su hermano con una amplia sonrisa.

* * *

Rukia e Ichigo entraron a una de las tantas tiendas que ocupaban la calle en la que se encontraban. A simple vista parecía una pastelería normal y corriente, pero para el shinigami sustituto, aquel local significaba algo más. 

Tenía los cristales impolutos y el escaparate estaba muy bien cuidado. Había lazos y corazones decorándolo por todas partes, junto a un par de ositos y gatos de peluche repletos de cascabeles. En un lateral, se mostraban varias tartas con diferentes y curiosas formas de múltiples sabores. Al otro lado, se encontraban los tan deseados chocolates de San Valentín, cada cual más original. Justo en medio del escaparate, entre lo ya nombrado antes, descansaba una gran y suculenta tarta nupcial de doce pisos.

Rukia no podía creerlo. ¿Quién es capaz de comerse todo eso¿Pero qué clase de estómago tienen los humanos? Si era tan grande como ella.  
Una vez dentro, la curiosidad de la shinigami deseaba ser alimentada cada vez con más intensidad. Sólo allí ya se le habían ocurrido un montón de preguntas que hacerle. Sería bueno empezar en ese momento. A lo mejor con suerte lograba saltarle los colores delante de los encargados de la pastelería.

—Conozco a esta gente, así que cuidado con lo que dices o haces—le advirtió Ichigo viendo llegar a escena a la siempre fantástica Rukia actriz.

— ¿Yo? Por favor, qué cosas tienes.

El muchacho frunció el ceño poco convencido, pero no dijo nada. Se acercó al mostrador y tosió con disimulo, para hacer salir a la dependienta.

— ¡Ichigo!—exclamó ésta al reconocerle. Era una mujer de mediana edad, de rostro afable y baja estatura. Llevaba su larga melena recogida cuidadosamente en una coleta y vestía un delantal de color rojo pasión, a juego con la decoración del lugar. Sus grandes ojos azules, transmitían nostalgia y alegría—. ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte! Cómo has crecido. Recuerdo cuando eras así de pequeñito y venías casi todos los días. No despegabas tu cara de los cristales.

—Oh…qué mono. Puedo imaginármelo perfectamente—comentó Rukia con destellos en los ojos. Ichigo se volteó y la fulminó con la mirada. El mensaje era claro: "estate calladita".

— ¿Qué te trae por aquí?—preguntó la mujer con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro—. Hacía tiempo que no pasabas a vernos.

—Sí, lo sé—admitió avergonzado—. Lo siento.

La dependienta sacudió la cabeza varias veces restándole importancia al asunto, aún con la sonrisa en los labios.

—Lo bueno es que hayas venido. Ya se te echaba de menos. Además tenía muchas ganas de verte—confesó—. Y bien querido¿qué es lo que quieres¿Lo de siempre?

El shinigami negó con la cabeza y se volteó hacia Rukia, la cual estaba muy entretenida observando los estantes de la estancia.

—Rukia, ven.

La morena se acercó al mostrador y, como siempre acompañada de una radiante sonrisa, saludó con educación.

— ¿Y quién es esta muchacha tan guapa?

—Es una amiga mía. Quería enseñarle la pastelería y ya de paso, comprar algo.

—Kuchiki Rukia, encantada de conocerla.

— ¿¡Kuchiki?! Yo he oído ese apellido antes…—se pasó el pulgar por la barbilla, pensativa, y calló unos instantes. Ichigo por su parte dudaba que eso pudiera ser cierto. ¿Conocía el apellido Kuchiki?.¿Acaso Byakuya habría comprado alguna vez allí? Venga hombre, eso era imposible—. ¡Ah! Ya lo recuerdo. ¡Madre mía Ichigo mío!.¡Es ella!

— ¿Quién es ella?

— ¿Quién soy yo?

—Esta mañana, tu padre se pasó por aquí a comprar una tarta. Me dijo que la tarta era para ti, que la ibas a regalar tú.

Ichigo no podía creerlo. ¿Era allí donde la había comprado? Desde luego la suerte no iba de su parte. Mira que acabar en la pastelería donde se compró la tarta con la declaración de amor…  
Y Rukia como era de esperar, no entendía qué tenía eso que ver con ella.

—Primero pensé¿Ichigo regalando una tarta de chocolate? Qué extraño. Pero entonces me di cuenta de que ya estabas en edad de hacer esas cosas. Recuerdo perfectamente lo que grabé encima—un sudor frío recorrió la nuca del shinigami—. Ponía claramente: te quiero Kuch-

Rápido y eficiente, el joven le tapó la boca justo a tiempo.

— ¡N-no tiene importancia alguna!.¡¿A quién le importa lo que pusiera?!—preguntó con nerviosismo.

—Pues a mi—respondió la morena intrigada—. Me pica la curiosidad.

—Pues te aguantas. N-no estamos aquí para esto. ¿Por qué hablar de mí y mis tartas con mensaje? Hablemos de las que están aquí. ¿No te gustan?

—Bueno ahora que lo dices, eso de ahí tiene buena pinta—admitió señalando uno de los expositores.

Ichigo liberó a la mujer de nuevo y suspiró de alivio. Menos mal que había logrado desviar el tema. Entre lo malo y lo desastroso, lo mejor que podía haber pasado es que Rukia se lo hubiera tomado a broma y se riera de él hasta que se le desgarrara la garganta. ¿O eso era lo peor? Bueno, mejor que no lo crea a que lo tome en serio.

La dependienta, aun atónita ante la reacción del muchacho, se acercó a las chocolatinas que Rukia había dicho.

— ¿Te gustan estas, bonita?

—Sí. La verdad es que no tomo mucho dulce, pero estos de aquí parecen estar muy buenos.

—Todo lo que ves aquí es artesanal, lo hacemos mi marido y yo. Todo es natural y sano, no tiene nada raro como la bollería industrial. Además, está riquísimo. Estos que dices los hago yo misma. Seguro que te encantan.

—Ponme uno—le dijo Ichigo desde el mostrador.

— ¿Una chocolatina?.¿Con qué forma, cariño?

El shinigami se acercó a la mujer y le susurró algo al oído.

—Claro, ahora mismo—le respondió mientras se metía en un cuarto refrigerado.

— ¿Qué le has dicho?—inquirió la morena curiosa.

—Espera y verás.

Rukia escudriñó la expresión de su compañero con detenimiento, buscando algo que la ayudara a comprender mejor la situación. Cierto es que si algo caracterizaba a Ichigo es que no era para nada convencional, es más, era el humano más sorprendente e increíble que había conocido. Pero todo había que decirlo, ese día estaba más raro que un perro verde. ¿Qué es lo que tenía pensado hacer allí?  
Unos cuantos minutos después, la repostera salió de aquel cuarto con una chocolatina en sus manos.

—Aquí tienes cariño—le dijo al shinigami—. Invita la casa, no hace falta que lo pagues.

— ¿Qué dices? Toma, cógelo—le dijo ofreciéndole el dinero—. ¿Cómo no voy a pagarlo?

—No seas idiota. Tómalo y llévatelo. Por una chocolatina no me voy a morir. Eso si,.¡ven más a menudo o si no te lo cobraré todo al doble!—le advirtió divertida.

—Está bien—Sonrió—.Gracias. Lo tendré en cuenta, ya me pasaré pronto. Recuerdos a la familia.

—Así lo haré. Encantada de conocerte Kuchiki-chan. Feliz San Valentín para ambos—les deseó mientras les despedía con la mano.

Ichigo suspiró.

—Sí, claro. Hasta luego.

Una vez fuera, Rukia seguía sin entender muy bien para qué habían ido hasta allí.

— ¿De qué conoces a esa mujer?

—Hace tiempo, venía aquí casi todos los días. La conocí cuando era muy pequeño. Era muy buena amiga de mi madre.

— ¿Venías aquí con ella?

—Sí—afirmó en apenas un susurro—. Desde que murió, apenas vengo. Son buenos recuerdos, pero duele que tan solo sea eso. Recuerdos…

—Entiendo—Rukia le miró a los ojos, entristecida. Le comprendía mejor que a nadie—. Ey, Ichigo. ¿Qué es lo que has comprado?—preguntó intentando animar la situación—. No me digas que nos hemos recorrido todo esto para que te compres tú algo—puso los brazos sobre su cadera y frunció el ceño, molesta.

—Claro que no tonta. Es para ti.

— ¿Ah si?

Ichigo asintió y le tendió la mano con la chocolatina para que la tomara.

—No puedo creerlo. Es… ¡es como Chappy!

La shinigami cogió la chocolatina con más ilusión que un niño en plena navidad. Era un conejito de grandes orejas con un lazo de caramelo en el cuello. Los ojos, saltones y negros, eran pedacitos de chocolate negro.

—Ya sabía yo que te iba a gustar. Sé que los conejos te vuelven loca.

— ¿Entonces es mío?—preguntó perpleja.

—Claro, es tuyo. Haz con él lo que quieras. Pero ni se te ocurra tenerlo mucho tiempo en las manos o se derretirá y te pringarás las manos.

— ¿Y por qué me lo has comprado?

El pelinaranja no supo muy bien qué responder, pero pronto se le ocurrió el comodín perfecto para salvar la situación.

—Así te tengo entretenida y no me das tanto la lata.

La respuesta por parte de ella era de esperar: un bofetón en toda la cara.

—Yo que te iba a dar las gracias. Eres un desconsiderado—se quejó—. Y bien¿dónde vamos a ir ahora?

—Podríamos ir a la feria de la que te hablé. Sólo si te apetece, claro.

Rukia asintió y como de costumbre, intencionadamente o no, esperó a que Ichigo diera un par de zancadas antes de echar ella a andar. El joven Kurosaki no sabía si lo hacía aposta, o si era que siendo tan bajita no podía seguir sus pasos, pero estaba seguro de que esperaba que siempre fuera así. Que cuando volteara la vista, ella estuviera allí. Con la mirada perdida o gesto pensativo, sonriente o con el ceño fruncido, daba igual. Verla tras suya le tranquilizaba, le hacía sentir mejor, incluso aunque el día hubiera sido completamente desastroso.

—Ichigo¿qué ocurre?

—Nada—respondió negando levemente con la cabeza—. Vayamos.

La shinigami asintió de nuevo y le dio un pequeño mordisco a su regalo comestible. Los humanos son bastante raros y no suelen poseer muchas virtudes, pero todo había que decirlo, sus dulces estaban de muerte.

* * *

—Tranquilízate, tranquilízate. Relájate—se repetía Orihime una y otra vez—. Tú puedes, Kurosaki-kun no va a reírse de ti. Él no es así. Tranquila. 

Resoplaba una y otra vez sin parar y transpiraba por todas partes. Al parecer imaginarse la situación era mucho mejor que vivirla, y más sabiendo que no tienes la certeza de que todo vaya a salir como tú quieres.

El peor enemigo de Orihime no era la vergüenza ni el ridículo, el problema de Orihime era el miedo. El miedo a lo que pudiera pasar, a la reacción que tomaría Ichigo ante tal acto y las consecuencias que puedan venir detrás. Miedo a que por su culpa acaben distanciándose. Miedo a ser rechazada por él, miedo a que Ichigo se aleje y no quiera saber de ella.  
Pero no debía echarse atrás, no debía rendirse porque ella no era así. Tal vez antes sí lo habrá hecho, pero las aventuras y todo lo que había vivido junto a Kurosaki y los demás la habían ayudado a ser más fuerte y más valiente, y por supuesto, un estúpido día de San Valentín no iba a acabar con ella. No debía ceder, debía tirarse a la piscina y decirle las cuatro cosas que tenía que decirle. Aunque para ser sinceros, no estaba muy segura de que todo fuera a salir como ella tenía previsto.

Entonces, a mitad de su rito de auto-ánimo y auto-convencimiento, la puerta se abrió. Al otro lado de ésta, se encontraba una pequeña niña de cabello moreno y corto.

— ¿Orihime-chan?.¿Qué haces aquí?

— ¡Buenas tardes Karin-chan! Pues venía a ver a...Bueno, ya sabes, a Kurosaki-kun.

— ¿A Ichi-nii? Pues no, no está. Creí que estaba contigo—admitió con expresión confusa.

— ¿Conmigo?

—Sí, salió hace un rato con Kuchiki-chan y dijeron que iban a pasar el día contigo y con los demás.

El corazón de Orihime dio un vuelco al escuchar el apellido de Rukia. Así que había salido con ella. ¿Pero no se había puesto enferma?.¿Por qué no la habían llamado si iban a salir todos? Y lo más importante¿cómo le declararía su amor delante de tanta gente?

— ¿Estás segura de eso, Karin-chan?

—Sí, se lo dijo a mi hermana. A lo mejor han ido a recogerte pero no te han pillado a tiempo. Búscales en el centro comercial. Supongo que un día como hoy estarán todos allí.

—Claro, tienes razón. Muchas gracias Karin-chan. ¡Iré ahora mismo!—exclamó con energía—. Por cierto¿Kuchiki-san está mejor? Hoy se fue de clase un poco mareada.

—Yo no, pero Yuzu la ha visto y estaba perfectamente. Incluso bajó corriendo por las escaleras.

—Menos mal, me alegro de que al final no haya sido nada—suspiró de alivio y alzó la mano para despedirse—. Bueno, me voy ya. ¡Hasta luego!.¡¡Ya nos veremos!!

Sí, no importa cuánto lo planees, las cosas nunca salen como tú deseas.

* * *

Si había algo de lo que la gente no paraba de quejarse sobre San Valentín, era de lo comercial que se había vuelto. Un día que debería dedicarse al amor y al cariño desinteresado, ahora se había convertido en un día de consumismo y disputas por ver quién es el que más dinero se había gastado en su regalo.  
La feria del amor de Karakura, era el vivo reflejo de este consumismo. Tiendas, tiendas y más tiendas dedicadas a este día tan especial acompañadas de actividades y entretenimiento para los enamorados.  
Estaba dividida en varias partes. Por un lado, se encontraban los Grandes Almacenes, donde la decoración, como no podía ser de otra manera, se centraba en el rojo y en el blanco. Por otro lado, tenemos los puestos al aire libre con objetos y artículos de lo más originales y extravagantes, y los restaurantes más elegantes y románticos de Karakura.  
Entre las actividades: cine de romance, teatro cómico y trágico, chocolatadas, concursos, gymkhanas, bailes de salón, un par de atracciones…En resumen: un poco de todo.  
Si los Grandes Almacenes se habían gastado dinero en algo, sin duda era en esto. Incluso había venido gente de otras localidades cercanas para pasar el día allí. 

Cerca de ese foco de población enamorada, se encontraban nuestros dos jóvenes shinigami, que por diversas razones, llevaban todo el camino sumergidos en un silencio incómodo que nadie se había atrevido a romper.

Rukia no sabía si debía agradecerle el detalle del chocolate, o dejarlo correr. No comprendía nada. ¿Se lo había regalado como forma de disculparse por su comportamiento de aquella mañana o habría algo más?.¿Y si estuvieran cruzando la línea? Yoruichi lo dijo: "cuando la veas, crúzala". ¿Estaba él pisando la línea? La joven sacudió su cabeza varias veces y desechó con rapidez todas esas dudas. Kuchiki Rukia no podía permitirse pensar en esas cosas. ¿Qué más le daban las intenciones? Ichigo era Ichigo, siempre sería así. Ella no sentía nada de nada, le daba completamente igual. Claro que sí.

Ichigo por otra parte estaba hecho un lío. Para empezar, aún no sabía si había sido una buena idea eso de invitarla a salir por allí el día de San Valentín. Había que ser tonto. ¿No hay días en el año para sacarla por ahí? No, tenía que hacerlo justo el de los enamorados. Luego, el haberle regalado aquel conejito. Si él no lo deseaba, no tenía por qué significar nada…pero todo sea dicho: el mero hecho de que en medio de la calle le entregara un chocolate en sus manos y se haya recorrido media ciudad para ir a por él, ya era algo. De nuevo, había que ser tonto. ¿Y eso de revolverle el pelo hacía un rato y confesarle que iría tras ella cuando hiciera falta sin dudarlo?  
El muchacho suspiró apesadumbrado. Seamos francos: sólo le faltaba un ramo de flores y cantarle una serenata. Quizá matando hollows fuera muy bueno, pero en lo que respecta a mantener las distancias con Rukia no tenía ni idea.

Entonces, como si fuera una señal o algo parecido, la nieve hizo acto de presencia.

— ¿Está nevando?—la shinigami no podía creerlo—. ¡Mira Ichigo!—exclamó señalando los pequeños copos que caían sobre ellos—. Es nieve.

—Cualquiera diría que nunca has visto nevar.

—Lo cierto es que no. Al menos, nunca en el mundo humano—juntó ambas manos y estiró los brazos hacia delante, atrapando los copos que caían sobre ellas—. Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía nevar.

Ichigo se acercó a ella y la observó detenidamente.

— ¿Te gusta?

—Me trae muchos recuerdos.

— ¿Buenos o malos?—quiso saber.

Rukia esbozó una media sonrisa y posó sus ojos en los de él.

— ¿Qué más da? Tan sólo son recuerdos.

—Cierto.

Rukia entrecerró los ojos y volvió de nuevo a la caza de los copos de nieve.

— ¿Y tú?.¿Recuerdos amargos?

—Recuerdos tan sólo.

Una nueva sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la morena. Había atrapado uno bien gordo.

—Deberíamos ponernos a cubierto, Rukia—sugirió—. Esto irá a más.

—Está bien.

Ichigo miró hacia los lados para decidir dónde meterse. Lo mejor sería ir hasta los Grandes Almacenes. Al menos allí tendrían con qué entretenerse.

* * *

Los shinigami tenían una norma bien clara: interferir lo menos posible en el mundo humano. Y eso incluía el no influir en la vida de los humanos o al menos, no con mucha profundidad.  
Pero era un todo un hecho demostrado, que aquel shinigami que se atrevía a adentrarse en éste mundo tan desconocido para ellos, era incapaz de escapar de él. Le pasó a Kuchiki Rukia, y ahora a Yamada Hanatarou.  
Nadie sabía qué tipo de encantos fascinaban tanto a los shinigami para que decidieran alargar su estancia en el mundo humano de aquella manera. ¿Serían sus costumbres, el modo de vida, su forma de ser? Quién sabe. De cualquier modo, una vez que te encontrabas dentro, resultaba muy difícil volver a tu rutina y olvidarte de todas las cosas que habías descubierto y experimentado.  
Eso le ocurría a nuestro joven miembro del cuarto escuadrón. Su obsesión por nuestro mundo comenzó con el simple relato de Rukia sobre cómo abrir un brick de zumo con pajita, y ahora ahí le tienes: todo un empleado fijo de una tienda en unos Grandes Almacenes. Ver para creer. 

Ya no se contentaba con ser un shinigami, ni siquiera con ser un shinigami y un empleado de una tienda de ultramarinos. Quería aspirar a más en su nueva vida, y qué mejor que formar parte de una de las marcas de moda femenina y masculina más prestigiosas. Sí, Yamada Hanatarou quería un cambio de aires y lo consiguió de sobra.

—Yamada—exclamó una voz desde el almacén—. Te encargas tú de todo esta tarde, lo dejo en tus manos.

—P-pero señor… ¿Y-yo sólo?

—Te lo he dicho mil veces¡sabes que no puedo quedarme!—le recordó alterado—. ¡Tengo que irme ya!.¡Mi mujer debe dar a luz conmigo delante!.¡No puedo entretenerme!

—Lo entiendo señor, pero hay demasiada gente y no sé si voy a ser capaz de hacerlo todo yo sólo. Si al menos tuviera algo de ayuda, yo podría…

— ¡¿Qué ayuda ni qué niño muerto?!.¡No hay tiempo para llamar a nadie!—sus movimientos estaban cargados de nerviosismo y sus manos no paraban de hacer aspavientos.

—Señor, no debería decir eso, está a punto de tener un hijo.

—Oh cállate—gruñó-. Lo haces y punto. Ya te subiré el sueldo y te daré un extra por ello. ¡Me largo!.¡Y recuerda que cuando vuelva, espero encontrarme la tienda como la dejé!—cogió su cartera, el móvil y la cazadora con brusquedad y salió de allí a grandes y torpes zancadas.

—Vaya¿y qué hago yo ahora?—se preguntó angustiado.

* * *

—Así que éstos son los Grandes Almacenes—murmuró Rukia mientras observaba el lugar con atención—. Nunca habíamos venido aquí. 

—No te pierdes nada. Sólo hay tiendas y restaurantes. —Reflexionó unos segundos—. Supongo que éste sería el paraíso de la teniente Matsumoto.

No era difícil imaginárselo. De estar allí, Rangiku no pararía de ir de tienda en tienda, derrochando sin parar, y el pobre Toushirou detrás sin poder detenerla. En verdad formaban una extraña pareja de trabajo.  
El shinigami volvió en sí y se dirigió a su compañera.

— ¿Qué te parece si damos una vuelta y vemos lo que hay?

—Me parece bien.

Los dos muchachos se pusieron en marcha y comenzaron su tour por el centro comercial. Se acercaron a uno de los carteles de información y consultaron los servicios que se ofrecían en cada planta. En ese instante, se encontraban en la primera.

Planta baja: Ocio y entretenimiento: cines, sala de juegos recreativos, sala de teatro, parques infantiles, sala de ordenadores.  
Planta 1: Servicios: Supermercado interior, tiendas.  
Planta 2: Restaurantes y establecimientos de comida rápida.  
Planta 3: Salón de baile y comercios especializados.  
Azotea: Heladería y comedores al aire libre.

— ¿Dónde prefieres ir primero?

Rukia se mantuvo pensativa unos instantes. No estaba muy segura de qué hacer, así que volvió al panel informativo para decidirse. Si fuera por ella irían por todas las plantas, pero se estaba haciendo tarde y seguramente no les daría tiempo. Lo mejor sería ir a la baja. Sí, allí estaría bien ir. Quería saber qué era eso de "cine" y "juegos recreativos". Jamás había oído nada parecido.

—Oye, Ichigo¿qué te parece si miramos en la baja?—el shinigami no contestó. Sus ojos, abiertos como platos, estaban fijos en otro lugar—. ¿Ichigo?.¿Qué te ocurre?

El muchacho se volteó con rapidez hacia ella y le agarró con fuerza de la mano. Entonces, como si le fuera la vida en ello, salió corriendo de allí con la pobre Rukia detrás sin saber a qué venía aquello.

— ¿Pero qué coño hace ella aquí?—pensó Kurosaki alucinado—. ¿Tengo que encontrármela en todas partes o qué?

Corrieron sin parar y a toda velocidad por toda la planta. Esquivando a la gente y los carros que se encontraban a su paso. Era hora punta: todo el mundo salía de sus trabajos y encima era el día de San Valentín. La cantidad de personas que estaban realizando sus compras era increíblemente numerosa. Si no se chocaron con nadie, fue porque ambos son shinigami y lo que es velocidad y precisión, lo controlan. Todo lo que surgía frente a ellos: niños, hombres, mujeres, bolsas, carritos, puestos, papeleras, etcétera, era evitado y sorteado por ambos muchachos.

— ¡¡Ichigo!!.¿Se puede saber qué es lo que ocurre?

—Nada, tú solo corre—exclamó mientras seguía tirando de ella y comenzaba a correr a través de los pasillos como un poseso—. Cuando lleguemos al fondo del todo, enton-

No le dio tiempo a terminar la frase, ya que la bota derecha de Rukia se estampó en su cabeza con una fuerza desmesurada, haciéndole caer de morros contra el suelo.

—Rukia¡¿qué demonios haces?!

No tuvo más remedio que soltarla y mirar hacia atrás, dirigiéndose a ella a la vez que se pasaba la mano por el cogote y se levantaba.

— ¿Qué hago yo?.¡¿Qué haces tú, imbécil?! No sé qué se hace exactamente en San Valentín, pero supongo que agarrar al acompañante como una bestia y correr a lo loco no es algo normal— Cogió aire y se tranquilizó antes de proseguir—. ¿Qué es lo que pasa?.¿Por qué has salido disparado de esa manera?

Ichigo vaciló antes de contestar. La verdad era demasiado complicada y vergonzosa como para confesársela.  
Mientras Rukia repasaba el cartel y decidía dónde ir, Ichigo pudo reconocer a alguien entre tanta multitud: su querida compañera de instituto Hiraoka Emiko, acompañada de todo su séquito de amigas.  
El joven tenía razones de sobra para no querer encontrarse con ella. Primero, debía hacerle frente al hecho de que a la adolescente se le hubiera metido en la cabeza que él fuera su novio. También, tendría que aguantar sus insinuaciones y contoneos nada menos que delante de Rukia. Ni muerto lo haría. Además, debía tener en cuenta que se suponía que él estaba en casa preocupadísimo cuidando de su padre enfermo, no saliendo de excursión amorosa con Rukia. ¿Y la tarta? Ah sí, no olvidemos la escenita que tuvo lugar en su casa con la dichosa tarta. Si su padre no hubiera llegado a tiempo, esa loca le habría arrancado la camiseta en un arrebato de pasión enfermiza.

No, no. Ichigo se negaba a encontrarse a menos de dos metros de esa chica.

—Gente—dijo al fin—. Había gente con la que no quería encontrarme.

— ¿Quién?

—Compañeros del instituto con los que tengo asuntos pendientes. No me gustaría encontrarme con ellos.

No era toda la verdad, pero al menos no estaba mintiendo. Nunca le gustó mentir a la pequeña shinigami. Siempre que no quería que supiese algo, callaba y no decía nada, antes que inventarse algo y engañarla.

—Podrías avisar la próxima vez.

—Está bien, no debí hacerlo así—se disculpó—. ¿Bajamos a la planta que querías?

Rukia resopló y asintió sacudiendo levemente la cabeza.

Se pusieron de nuevo en marcha y echaron un vistazo por la zona. Las escaleras estaban al fondo de pasillo de la derecha y según parecía no había rastro de aquella chica.

Ichigo se encaminó hacia ella, como siempre, seguido de su amiga un par de metros por detrás. Iba a paso ligero, con los ojos bien abiertos y puestos en todas partes, escrutando cada rincón del mercado interior esperando no encontrarse con la acosadora y su comitiva. Lo estaba consiguiendo, ya casi habían llegado, tan sólo un poquito más…

Pero entonces, alguien se cruzó en su camino. Alguien de baja estatura y rostro peculiar. Alguien al que conocían muy bien.

— ¡Ichigo-san!.¡Rukia-san!.¡Qué alegría que estéis aquí!

— ¿Hanatarou?—preguntaron ambos a la vez sin poder creérselo.

—El mismo—reconoció con una gran sonrisa.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?.¿No trabajabas en aquella tienda de barrio?

—Ahora no. Hace un mes me trasladé a esta tienda de aquí—explicó mientras señalaba el local—. ¿Por qué no os pasáis y le echáis un vistazo?

Ichigo enarcó una ceja, poco convencido.

—Sólo un momento, por favor—pidió—. Está viniendo mucha gente y me sentiría mejor si estáis un tiempo conmigo. Os lo suplico...

El shinigami sustituto aceptó, todo hay que decirlo, con cierta desgana. Pero no era de extrañar, ya que visitar una tienda de ropa y lencería femenina no era su pasatiempo favorito.  
Rukia por su parte, había recobrado la curiosidad y la emoción hacia lo desconocido que la caracterizaba. ¿Cuántos vestidos habría allí? No tenía ni la menor idea, pero estaba segura de que las pobres personas que los confeccionaran debían dormir más bien poco. ¿Cuántas tendrían contratadas para hacer semejante cantidad de ropa?

— ¿Te gustan Rukia-san?.¿Quieres probarte alguno?.¿Comprar quizás?—preguntó Hanatarou con su recién descubierto espíritu de ambicioso vendedor.

—No me vendría nada mal comprarme alguno. El tonto de Ichigo siempre se está quejando de que le quito los vestidos a su hermana. Menuda tontería.

— ¡Pero si es verdad!—exclamó el joven mosqueado—. ¿Y qué es eso de "me vendría bien"? Como si fuera a comprarte algo. Ni un calcetín, que lo sepas.

Rukia dejó escapar una risita burlona.

—Ichigo, yo tengo mis propios ahorros. Me lo compraré con mi dinero. —Se agachó un momento y sacó un gran fajo de billetes de su bota izquierda.

— ¿¿Llevabas todo eso ahí dentro??. ¿¡Y de dónde has sacado tanto dinero!?

—Obvio, de tu habitación. ¿Qué te pensabas?.¿Que lo había robado?

Ichigo no podía creerlo.

— ¡Dices eso y te quedas tan ancha! Pues claro que lo has robado, es mi dinero. Tráelo aquí—se acercó a ella e intentó arrebatárselo de sus manos, pero no lo consiguió. La morena sonrió de nuevo a la vez que daba un grácil salto hacia atrás.

—El que lo encuentra se lo queda—le recordó—. La culpa es tuya por dejar tanto billete por ahí suelto. ¡Tienes suerte de que lo tenga yo! Si llega a ser otra persona, vete a saber en qué se lo gasta.

—Como si me hiciera mucha ilusión que te lo gastes tú en trapitos.

—Venga, venga Ichigo.—Le dio varias palmadas en la espalda y le guiñó el ojo para que se tranquilizara—. Sólo será uno, te lo prometo.

El joven Kurosaki accedió a su petición, resignado como de costumbre, esperando que aquello no durara mucho.¿Hasta dónde habían ido a parar?.¿Ahora se iba con Rukia de compras?.¿A probarse vestiditos?  
No, si cuando decíamos que había cambiado su vida por completo, lo decíamos literalmente. Si le dicen que acabaría así, pensaría que le estaban tomando el pelo.  
Entonces, Ichigo cayó en la cuenta. ¿Sólo se probaría vestidos, verdad?.¿O también...?Un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Definitivamente, aquel sería el día más largo y angustioso de su vida.

* * *

**Pobre Kurosaki. Le tiene pánico a la ropa interior femenina. Espero que les haya gustado. Algunos esperábais que los siguientes fueran mejores que los anteriores. Es algo que he intentado hacer, pero soy consciente de que es muy difícil. No sé si lo he conseguido, al menos espero que os hayáis entretenido y que lo sigáis leyendo. Me hace mucha ilusión.Gracias por todos vuestros comentarios. Pronto vengo con el siguiente. De nuevo¡muchos saludos a todos!**

**Besitos**

* * *


	5. Quinta parte

**Bleach y sus personajes pertenecen a KT. Si fuera mío, Orihime se quedaría a vivir para siempre en Hueco Mundo, compartiría el resto de su vida con Ulquiorra felizmente en un chalecito adosado, y mandaría una postal cada año a sus amigos por Navidad, eliminando cualquier atisbo de ichihime posible.  
Gracias por los ánimos y todos los comentarios.  
Como siempre, espero que os guste. Besitos.  
**

* * *

**  
5-Parte**

— ¿Dónde se habrán metido?—se preguntaba la joven de largos cabellos castaños con cierta preocupación. Si se concentraba un poco, podía sentir que Kurosaki-kun y Kuchiki-san estaban cerca de allí. Pero¿qué es de los demás? Se suponía que estaban todos juntos paseando por el centro comercial. Qué cosa más extraña.

Sin duda, el rasgo más destacado que poseía Orihime era la inocencia. ¿Alguien conocía a alguien más inocente que ella? Nuestros protagonistas, desde luego no. Aun así, eso no significaba que no se diera cuenta de lo más obvio. Estaba más claro que el agua: Ichigo y Rukia estaban solos, en algún lugar entre tanta tienda y tanta gente enamorada y lo más intrigante de todo era el porqué.

La muchacha se mantuvo dubitativa manejando varias hipótesis:  
La primera y menos factible, que estuvieran saliendo juntos. No, eso no podía ser cierto. Kuchiki-san dijo delante de las chicas que lo único que la unía con el shinigami era una amistad, y Rukia siempre ha sido sincera. Además¿Kurosaki-kun saliendo con ella? Pero si era verse cada mañana y ya estaban tirándose los trastos a la cabeza. No, aquello era prácticamente imposible.  
En segundo lugar, y la opción más probable, es que hubieran ido tras un hollow y tras derrotarle, hubieran optado por pasarse un rato por los locales de la zona.

Fuera lo que fuera, a ella le daban igual los motivos por los que ambos shinigamis estuvieran juntos. Lo más importante era que Ichigo se encontraba allí, más cerca de lo que parecía, y que tenía un regalo y una confesión para él en un día como aquel.

* * *

—Rukia—llamó irritado desde el otro lado de la cortina—. ¿Quieres acabar de una vez? Ya he perdido la cuenta de cuántos vestidos te has probado. No tenemos todo el día. 

Una voz cantarina le respondió desde el probador.

—Cálmate Ichigo, sólo han sido unos cuantos. Desde luego, qué poca paciencia tienes. Si ibas a quejarte tanto, mejor no haber aceptado la petición de Hanatarou.

— ¿Cómo iba a saber yo que te gustaba tanto probarte cosas?—preguntó con cierta angustia—. ¿Desde cuándo tienes ese hobby? Pensé que la obsesa de las compras era Rangiku-san.

La pequeña Kuchiki corrió la cortina hacia un lado y dio un paso al frente, mostrando su cuerpo vestido con uno de los modelos que le había sugerido Hanatarou.

—No lo hago porque me guste, lo hago por entretenerme—confesó—. Además, de paso te aburro a ti y te hago pagar por tu inaceptable comportamiento de esta mañana.

Llevaba una camiseta de manga francesa de color blanco, con una falda corta y tableada, de cuadros rojos y negros. La falda se ceñía a su cadera, resaltando su siempre fina figura, y sus piernas, quedaban prácticamente a la vista en su totalidad. Kurosaki no podía negarlo, estaba bastante guapa. Pero ese no era el tema, había hurgado de nuevo en la herida, y eso no podía permitírselo.

—Venga Rukia, no fue para tanto. Como si fuera la primera vez que tú y yo nos gritamos—hizo un esfuerzo por mirar hacia otro lado y mantenerse sereno—. Ya te pedí perdón y te he traído hasta aquí sin quejarme. ¿Qué más quieres?

Rukia reflexionó un par de segundos y sonrió complaciente.

—Te perdonaré cuando yo lo crea conveniente. Por ahora, espera a que termine. —Se metió en el vestidor y de una sola vez, sacó toda la ropa que se había probado, para después arrojarla sobre el joven pelinaranja sin piedad—. Puedes dársela a Hanatarou, no voy a comprar nada de eso.

Molesto y terriblemente irritado, se zafó de aquel montón de indumentaria femenina y se alejó de la morena negándose a llevarle nada a nadie. Podría haberle replicado, pero pasaba totalmente de discutir de nuevo con ella. Además, qué demonios, él fue quien la invitó a irse por ahí. Si había un culpable de aquella situación ese era él.

—Tienes mucha suerte Rukia—murmuró Ichigo para sí mientras caminaba hacia el otro extremo de la tienda. Esperaba no ser escuchado, sin embargo, no fue así.

—Lo sé—susurró la shinigami inconscientemente. Estaba celebrando un festejo humano a solas con él, nada más y nada menos que San Valentín. Claro que tenía suerte. Tratándose de Kurosaki, estar allí era todo un milagro.

Rukia se sorprendió ante sus propios pensamientos. Aquello se estaba desmadrando, iba de mal en peor.

* * *

— ¡Ichigo-san!—exclamó Hanatarou desde la entrada con tono de desesperación—. ¡Ichigo-san! Necesito un favor. 

Instintivamente, el aludido frunció el ceño.

— ¿Otro?

—Por favor, necesito que Rukia-san y tú os encarguéis de esto un ratito. —Viendo venir una reacción negativa, el chico se apresuró a concretar—. Sólo serán unos quince minutos, de verdad.

Ichigo arqueó las cejas, mostrando su confusión.

— ¿Pero no eras tú el pobre diablo al que habían dejado solo al cuidado de la tienda?.¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer lo mismo?

—Lo sé, pero he de ir al almacén a por unos encargos que me han pedido. Está en esta misma calle, no tardaré nada.

— ¿Pero qué quieres que haga? Yo no tengo ni idea sobre moda y complementos.

—No importa—sacudió la cabeza y señaló al numeroso grupo de mujeres que acababa de pasar—. Vigila que no se lleven nada y saluda a los clientes que entren.

— ¿Y si quieren comprar algo?.¿Y si me piden consejo?—preguntó con nerviosismo—. ¿Me hago pasar por estilista moderno?

Hanatarou se pasó el dedo por la barbilla.

—Hombre, la verdad es que posees un estilo original a la hora de vestir, así que supongo que no sería mala idea.

Suspiró.

—No lo decía en serio.

—Por favor—sollozó—. Necesito vender esos trajes y que hoy todo salga bien. Por fin tengo un empleo que me gusta y quiero conservarlo el tiempo que me sea posible…Por favor…

—Está bien, te ayudaré—se pasó la mano por la nuca y miró de reojo la zona de los probadores—. Pero prométeme que no le sacarás más vestiditos a Rukia.

El pequeño shinigami de ojos azulados sonrió con satisfacción.

— ¡Claro!.¡Muchas gracias Ichigo-san!.¡Volveré enseguida!—prometió. Y con paso ágil salió de allí más feliz que un regaliz.

* * *

Sin duda, aquello era un gran problema. ¿Un problema? Qué va, un problemón. ¿Por qué los humanos hacían las cosas tan difíciles?.¿Por qué ese afán de inventar artefactos cada vez más complejos y enrevesados? Rukia no encontraba la respuesta y la verdad es que tampoco tenía tiempo para buscarla. Llevaba ya no sabía cuánto rato intentando deshacerse de aquel vestido, y por más ímpetu que le ponía, no lo conseguía. Todo por culpa de ese maldito y retorcido chisme. ¿Cómo se llamaba? Ah, sí, cremallera.  
Todo lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza eran blasfemias acerca de aquel mecanismo. Con lo fácil y sencillo que es vestirse con su hakama de shinigami.  
¿Y ahora qué?.¿Pedir ayuda?  
En un principio desechó la idea por completo. Ella era Kuchiki Rukia¿no era capaz de desabrocharse un vestido?  
Pero tras pasarse un rato intentándolo de todas las maneras posibles, utilizando toda la fuerza que le permitía su gigai, y no conseguirlo, era hora de planteárselo seriamente.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Ichigo se metía en su papel de experto de moda actual. Desde luego, lo que se llega a hacer por los amigos. 

Atendió a aquel grupo de mujeres con toda la amabilidad y educación que pudo. Para ser sinceros, ninguna se fiaba de él nada más verle. Con aquel color de pelo y ese ceño fruncido, parecía más un maleante busca broncas que otra cosa. Pero transcurridos unos minutos, cayeron rendidas a sus pies, descubriendo así nuestro shinigami sustituto, que era todo un as vendiendo lencería.

Sí, fueron los minutos más vergonzosos de su vida, pero había vendido más de medio catálogo de Victoria's Secret en media hora. Despidió a las señoras con una forzada sonrisa y guardó todas las ganancias en la caja registradora. Era tentador quedárselo, aún más sabiendo que lo has vendido todo tú solito, pero Ichigo nunca fue avaricioso. Seguramente, a Hanatarou le vendría bien decir que lo había vendido todo él, y así subirle el sueldo o algo parecido. Él tenía cosas más importantes de las que preocuparse que por el dinero. Y una de ellas tenía nombre propio: Kuchiki Rukia.  
Echó un ligero vistazo por la tienda esperando encontrar algún cliente, pero no parecía haber nadie. Entonces, se acercó a los probadores buscando señales de vida por parte de la morena.

— ¿Rukia?.¿Qué estás haciendo? Llevas ahí dentro un buen rato.

—Nada—contestó intentando parecer convincente—. Ichigo¿puedes llamar a Hanatarou? Necesito preguntarle una cosa.

—Hanatarou no está.

— ¡¿Qué?!

—Dijo que tenía que ir a por unas cosas al almacén y que volvería pronto, pero se está retrasando. —Miró el reloj e hizo una mueca de impaciencia—. Como tarde mucho más, paso de ejercer de vendedor. Tú no sabes lo que he tenido que hacer…

En una situación normal, la shinigami estaría escuchando el relato de su amigo con atención, mofándose de él si encontraba la ocasión. Pero dadas las terribles circunstancias en las que se encontraba, lo único que podía hacer era pensar en cómo salir de aquello. Si al menos hubiera una chica cerca, sería menos incómodo. Diablos¿dónde se metía Inoue cuando se la necesitaba?

* * *

—Madre mía¿cómo puede caber tanta gente aquí dentro?—se preguntó Orihime alucinando ante tal cantidad de seres humanos en tan reducido espacio—. Es increíble. Así no voy a encontrar nunca a Kurosaki-kun. 

A empujones limpios y contundentes, se abrió camino entre la muchedumbre. Ella nunca era así, más bien era la que cedía el paso a los demás. Pero después de que gratuitamente le endiñaran codazos y la tiraran al suelo sin siquiera disculparse, Orihime se dio cuenta de que si no mordía ella, la comían los demás.  
Estaba anocheciendo, tenía que encontrar a Ichigo pronto y quedarse a solas con él. Debía entregarle su regalo y confesarle sus sentimientos. No tenía tiempo que perder.  
Echó a correr por uno de los pasillos, sin criterio alguno, y buscó con la mirada una cabellera anaranjada. Y aunque le puso empeño, no fue al muchacho a quien encontró primero.

—Vaya, vaya—carcajeó una voz femenina—. ¡Feliz San Valentín Orihime!

— ¿Hiraoka-san?

—La misma. ¿Qué haces por aquí?—preguntó mientras curioseaba las compras de una amiga—. ¿Has quedado?

—Estoy buscando a Kurosaki-kun—la muchacha se sonrojó. Era evidente el motivo por el cual lo hacía.

— ¿A Kurosaki? Pierdes el tiempo, está en su casa.

— ¿En su casa?

Emiko asintió con pesar.

—Esta mañana tuvo que irse con prisa, porque su padre había sufrido un accidente. Yo misma estuve en su casa, y me dijo que iba a quedarse para cuidarlo. — Sonrió—. ¿Ibas a darle tu regalo de San Valentín?

Orihime no contestó, ni falta que hacía. Era más que evidente. Se limitó a sonrojarse aún más que antes.

—La verdad, me parece extraño que siendo amigos, no te lo haya dicho y en cambio a mí sí. Supongo que eso podría considerarse una inclinación de la balanza a mi favor. —Se acercó a ella y suspiró, a la vez que le cogía de la mano con cierto deje de lástima—. Aun así, te deseo suerte. Teniendo en cuenta que ya casi es de noche, te queda poco tiempo para dárselo.

Emiko la soltó y dio unos pasos hacia atrás, reuniéndose con su grupo de amigas.

— ¡Hasta mañana Orihime!

Y se alejaron de allí dejando a la susodicha con unos grandes interrogantes pululando por su cabeza.  
¿Qué el señor Kurosaki había sufrido qué? Si cuando fue a por Ichigo le oyó cantar desde el piso de arriba con alegría. ¿Que Hiraoka había estado en su casa? Pero si ni sabía donde vivía horas antes. ¿Que Kurosaki-kun no había salido? Mentira. Su energía espiritual la llamaba a gritos desde el centro comercial. Como si fuera tan fácil esconderse con tremendo poder. Los hollows ya pasaban de buscar reiatsu interesante por ahí, iban a por él directamente. Y lo más extraño de todo¿por qué le soltó toda esa farsa del accidente y lo de quedarse en casa a la otra chica?  
No pudo evitar sentirse mal por un momento. Quizás decirle aquello fuera la manera que Ichigo tenía para que le dejaran en paz. ¿Y si también le mentía a ella y marcaba las distancias como con la otra?

—No…Kurosaki-kun es mi amigo, no hará eso—se repetía a si misma con angustia.

* * *

—Rukia¿eres consciente de que usas ropa de talla infantil? 

El shinigami sustituto observaba con extrañeza el montón que le había arrojado un rato antes. Las faldas, las camisetas, los vestidos, todo era tamaño mini, como ella.

—Bueno—murmuró desde el otro lado la morena—eso es porque soy algo más baja que los demás y necesito otro tipo de talla. Eso es todo.

—No lo suavices tanto—dijo el chico en tono socarrón—. Habla con propiedad. Eres una enana.

—Una enana que tiene más autoridad que tú y a la que, te recuerdo, siempre acabas haciendo caso—le replicó burlándose de él.

Ichigo suspiró y entrecerró los ojos. Tenía toda la razón del mundo, y lo peor era que no tenía ni idea de por qué lo hacía.

— ¿Sabes si Hanatarou va a tardar mucho más?—preguntó Rukia con nerviosismo cambiando de tema.

—No lo sé. Me dijo que tardaría quince minutos y ya lleva más del doble fuera. —Hizo una pausa y se acercó al vestidor con cautela—. Oye Rukia, no es que me importe pero¿qué estás haciendo?

—Ya te lo dije, nada.

—Pues entonces sal. Te va a dar algo ahí dentro. —Agarró un lateral de la cortina y comenzó a tirar de ella hacia un lado. Como era de esperar, Rukia reaccionó rápido.

— ¡No!—chilló volviendo a correrla hacia el otro lado.

Ichigo se sorprendió ante aquella reacción. ¿Qué mosca le había picado ahora? Una ligera idea le rondaba la cabeza, pero debía asegurarse antes de intentar sacarla de nuevo y recibir una patada en la entrepierna como premio.

— ¿E-estás vestida?—el color rojizo comenzó a cubrir sus mejillas y dio gracias porque nadie estuviera allí para verlo.

—Claro que sí—musitó.

El joven pelinaranja no entendía nada. Está vestida y sin embargo se niega a salir. Estos shinigami cada vez son más raros.

— ¿Qué ocurre?—inquirió con cierta preocupación—. Si te da vergüenza salir, no te preocupes. No me reiré.

Rukia resopló.

—No es eso. Es que…

Demonios, sí que era difícil explicarlo. ¿Y por qué a Ichigo?.¿No podía haber estado allí Renji?.¡Incluso nii-sama! Aun habiéndole tocado él, se sentiría menos incómoda. Sabía que llegaría la hora de comerse el orgullo pero¿por qué precisamente en este momento?

—Ichigo, tengo un pequeño problema—se mordió con fuerza el labio intentando controlarse. Estaba al borde del colapso.

— ¿No será un problema de mujeres, verdad?— el chico aún mantenía la hipótesis de que aquella mañana Rukia contactó con su mujer interior y tuvo su primer período. Cualquier cosa era posible tratándose de ella.

—Claro que no, idiota. Es otro, otro problema.

La curiosidad de Kurosaki se incrementó. ¿Qué clase de problemas pueden surgir dentro de un vestidor que no estén relacionados con que corran la cortina y te vean desnudo?

—Pasa, por favor—le pidió desde dentro.

— ¿Quieres q-que pase?

—Ichigo, no seas tonto. ¡Estoy vestida!.¡No pasa nada!—exclamó crispada.

El chico hizo caso y se adentró en el probador. Allí no había nada raro. Tan sólo un espejo colgado en la pared, un pequeño montón de ropa en un lateral, y estaba ella, con un vestido ajustado de color azul y blanco. Seguía sin entender dónde estaba el problema.

—Verás—comenzó a decir cabizbaja—. Estaba probándome esto cuando…al querer quitármelo, no pude hacerlo.

— ¿Porque te gusta?

—De verdad, a veces no sé quién de los dos está más perdido. ¡La cremallera Ichigo, la cremallera!.¡No puedo quitármelo!—frunció el ceño y descendió el rostro de nuevo—. Quería saber si podías ayudarme.

De acuerdo, todo aclarado. Kuchiki Rukia, aquella pequeñaja de ojos azulados que vivía en su armario, que no dejaba de meterse con él, con la que no paraba de discutir y a la que había asegurado que salvaría sin dudarlo, le estaba pidiendo que la ayudara a quitarse el vestido. ¡De locos!

— ¡¿Cómo?!

La cara del muchacho en aquel instante, era del mismo color que su cabello. Tenía que estar de broma.

— ¡No te estoy pidiendo que me desvistas, te estoy pidiendo que me ayudes a desatascarla, a bajarla, o a lo que sea!

—Vale, vale, está bien—cogió aire e intentó tranquilizarse. No era para tanto. Estaba ayudando a una amiga, nada más—. A ver, dónde está el problema.

La morena se giró, poniéndose de espaldas a él, y le señaló como pudo el dichoso mecanismo que tantos quebraderos de cabeza le estaba dando.

—He intentado bajarla, pero no lo hace. Y el brazo ahí detrás no me llega del todo como para ejercer más fuerza—explicó—. Prueba tú.

El muchacho asintió y se acercó a ella.

—Échate un poco hacia delante—le dijo—. Estoy con medio cuerpo fuera.

En aquel momento, Rukia se dio cuenta de lo pequeños y reducidos que son los vestidores. Teniendo en cuenta de que eran dos personas dentro, y que una de ellas ocupaba el doble que la otra…No, definitivamente no fue buena idea pedírselo a él.  
Una vez le hizo caso, Ichigo se pegó a ella e intentó desatascar la cremallera del demonio. Tiró una vez, y otra, y otra, y otra, pero no cedía. Entonces, tiró hacia abajo con más fuerza aún que antes. Una vez, y otra, y otra, y otra, pero nada. Lo único que conseguía era zarandear a Rukia hacia todos los lados y aumentar la probabilidad de que cayera al suelo en uno de los movimientos. La delicadeza nunca fue lo suyo.

—Mira que eres bruto.

—Cállate, tú no sabes lo duro que está esto.

— ¿Ah no? Te recuerdo que llevo media hora intentando quitármelo. Pero al menos yo no me auto agredía—se quejó.

— ¿Quieres que te lo quite o no?—con un movimiento rápido, pasó su brazo por la cintura de Rukia y la asió hacia él, pillándola totalmente desprevenida—. No te muevas.

¡Qué gracioso¡Como si pudiera!  
Los dos metidos en un espacio mínimo, ella de espaldas a él, y atrapada por uno de sus brazos. Estaba totalmente petrificada. No podría moverse ni aunque quisiera y de todas formas, tampoco quería. Al menos durante el par de segundos que duró su aturdimiento.

Ichigo por su parte, estaba demasiado entretenido con aquel elemento textil como para darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. ¡Cremalleras a él! Ya verían quién era Kurosaki Ichigo.

Y sin poder hacer nada por impedirlo ni evitarlo, aquella sensación que la atormentaba, volvió a aflorar desde su interior. De nuevo un calor sofocante la devoraba por dentro, con mucha más intensidad que antes, extendiéndose por todo su ser sin control alguno. Rukia no quería aceptarlo, pero sabía lo que eso significaba. ¿Cómo le podía ocurrir eso a ella¿Cómo había acabado así?

— ¡Por fin!—pensó el joven con una sonrisa triunfal en sus labios. De un tirón seco y fuerte, consiguió desatascarla de una vez por todas. Y encima, sin sacudir a nadie de un lado para otro. Miró hacia delante, al espejo, y quiso avisar de la buena noticia a su compañera de aventuras, pero la expresión que ésta mantenía le hizo olvidarse de todo aquel asunto. Estaba totalmente inmóvil, de espaldas a él, con su mano derecha aferrándose a su antebrazo izquierdo. Mantenía la mirada fija en el suelo, y un adorable rubor se asomaba por su rostro.  
Un momento¿desde cuándo el nombre de Rukia y la palabra adorable formaban parte de una misma frase coherente?  
No pudo responder a su propia pregunta, porque nada más volver la vista hacia el vestido, lo comprendió todo. La espalda de la shinigami estaba casi completamente al aire, tan blanca, tersa y curvada como el resto de su cuerpo visible. Y ahí se encontraba nuestro querido Ichigo: metido con ella en un probador, pegada totalmente a él, medio abrazándola, y con la parte de atrás del sujetador negro de encaje como visión principal. Había que ser o muy tonto o demasiado listo como para meterse en tal berenjenal.

—L-lo siento—es lo único que se le ocurrió decir antes de soltarla y apartarse un poco para que corriera el aire.

La respiración de ambos jóvenes comenzaba a agitarse y ninguno se atrevía a mirar a los ojos al otro. Demasiado embarazoso. Estaban aturdidos, confusos, y no había nadie que pudiera sacarles y llevarles lejos de aquella situación. Tan sólo ellos mismos.

Ichigo decidió ser el que rompiera aquel eterno e incómodo silencio, y mejor habría sido para todos que se hubiera mantenido callado.

—Joder¿qué calor hace aquí, no?—se llevó la mano al cuello de la camiseta y comenzó a sacudirla hacia los lados, ventilándose. Estaba terriblemente ruborizado y acalorado, y el sólo mirar a Rukia lo empeoraba todo aún más. Había que salir de allí antes de que a uno de los dos se le desbocara el corazón.

—Ichigo—Se dio la vuelta y sin mirarle a la cara, le señaló la cortina—. Vete, voy a cambiarme.

—Claro. Estaré…ya sabes, ahí fuera—algo bastante obvio, pero en aquel preciso instante su cabeza no estaba como para dar una respuesta más trabajada.

Una vez fuera, Ichigo pudo respirar. Estar allí dentro con ella había sido como meterse en una olla a presión a punto de explotar. En ese mismo momento, se hizo una promesa a sí mismo: jamás volvería a meterse en un lugar parecido con ninguna chica. Ni siquiera con Rukia. No, con ella menos aún.  
Pocos minutos después, mientras Ichigo se dedicaba a calmarse y a mantener su ritmo cardíaco normal, un grupo de chicas adolescentes se pasaron a echar un vistazo por el lugar mientras se comían un helado.

— ¿En serio?—preguntaba una de ellas con una risita nerviosa.

—Te lo juro. Estaba para comérselo. Yo creo que va al gimnasio o algo.

Esa voz…

— ¿Y le besaste?

—No, no me dio tiempo—sonrió—. Pero cuando lo consiga, entonces no se atreverá rechazarme.

Ichigo aguzó el oído. Le resultaba terriblemente familiar.

—Qué envidia—murmuró otra—. Es como un cuento de hadas: él te salva, os reencontráis, casi le besas… Si sale contigo¡será perfecto!

—Claro que sí. No pienso parar hasta que me responda.

Vaya por Dios, tenía que ser ella. ¿No hay tiendas en Karakura suficientes para satisfacer la necesidad de ir de compras? No, había que joderle aún más la vida y elegir justo esa.

— ¿Alguien puede atendernos?—Emiko lanzó la pregunta al aire, pues para la fortuna del shinigami (que para qué engañarnos, era bastante escasa), no le había visto en el mostrador. Rápido y eficaz, se agachó automáticamente nada más oírla. A menos que se asomaran, quedaba totalmente fuera del campo de visión—. ¿Oiga?.¿Hay alguien por aquí?

Mirando hacia ambos lados, se acercó al expositor donde se encontraba Ichigo agazapado, el cual no había movido ni un mísero músculo.

—Eh, mirad¡ahí tienen ropa interior monísima!—dijo una de sus amigas.

—Tienen cosas bastante interesantes—admitió Hiraoka—. Oíd¿y si me compro un sujetador provocativo?

Las chicas se acercaron a Hiraoka con un repentino ataque de risa nerviosa.

— ¿Cómo de provocativo?

—Lo suficiente como para que Kurosaki se sienta cohibido. Uno sexy y a la vez elegante, que realce mi pecho. Ya sabéis a qué me refiero—guiñó un ojo y acto seguido rompió a reír en compañía de las demás.

Las muchachas se lo estaban pasando de miedo, pero nuestro joven protagonista iba a sufrir un infarto de un momento a otro. ¿Qué le pasaba al mundo? Las chicas siempre habían pasado de él¿por qué cambiar las cosas a estas alturas?.¿No podían darle la murga al siempre asombroso y estupendo Ishida? Él era muy feliz tal y como estaba. Además, eso último, sobraba por completo. A nuestro joven Kurosaki le daba totalmente igual que "eso" realce o no realce. Estaba para sujetar¿no? Pues mientras sujetase, perfecto para todos.

Suspiró exasperado. Recordaría ese fatídico día el resto de su vida, eso seguro, pero no estaba para lamentarse. Ahora, lo primordial y más importante era salir de allí vivo y sin ser acosado por el grupo de depravadas neuróticas.

Sigilosamente, se deslizó por el suelo como una serpiente en dirección a los vestidores, con movimientos lentos y precisos. Llegó un momento en el que Emiko y las demás estaban totalmente de espaldas a él, por lo que aprovechó y salió disparado hacia su destino sin lograr ser visto. Pero desafortunadamente, en una de estas carrerillas, arrojó al suelo una de las perchas que estaban colgadas en los estantes laterales.

— ¿Hay alguien ahí?—preguntó una al oír la caída de la prenda. Como cabía esperar, nadie contestó.

Tras uno de los percheros, tapado con múltiples chaquetas de diseño, permanecía escondido nuestro shinigami sustituto, evitando hacer cualquier ruido que pudiera delatarle y transpirando por todo su cuerpo. Ya dudaba si lo estaba pasando peor en ese preciso instante, o con Rukia minutos antes. Cuando aceptó ser shinigami sustituto, el escapar de este tipo de situaciones no constaba en el contrato. Si no fuera porque era un buenazo y porque no le deseaba mal a nadie, habría preferido que aquel pedrusco que detuvo semanas antes, alcanzara su objetivo.

— ¡Oh Dios Mío!—exclamó Emiko con emoción, tensando aún más, si cabe, al shinigami desde su escondrijo—. ¿Veis eso de allí, chicas?.¡¡Ropa juvenil a mitad de precio!!.¡No me lo puedo creer!

— ¡¡Rebajas!!—vociferaron al unísono.

Y como si de una estampida de búfalos se tratara, comenzaron a correr hacia el fondo en tropel, dirigiéndose peligrosamente hacia el joven Kurosaki.

Entonces, no pensó, sólo actuó. Frente a él se encontraba su escapatoria, su salida, el lugar donde jamás le encontrarían. Era ahora o nunca.

* * *

Ichigo ya se había ido y aun así, a Rukia le faltaba el aliento. No era la primera vez que el shinigami estaba tan cerca de ella, ni mucho menos, pero tras lo acontecido en las últimas horas, un simple roce con él conseguía empañar su mente por completo. Su aroma, el tacto de su piel, su mirada…prácticamente todo lograba estremecerla. Si el chico hubiera tardado algo más en salir, ni ella misma sabría cual habría sido su reacción. Se concedió unos segundos para tranquilizarse y respirar antes de cambiarse, pero de poco le sirvieron. La culpa era de aquel maldito probador: era invierno y sin embargo, ahí dentro hacía un calor sofocante. 

Pasado el período de relajación, decidió vestirse y salir de allí cuanto antes. Cogió el modelito de la discordia y comenzó a quitárselo con cuidado. Temía que los salvajes tirones anti-cremallera de Ichigo lo hubieran dañado, porque entonces, Hanatarou les mataría. Bueno no, el pobre muchacho sería incapaz de hacerle daño a una mosca. Más bien el encargado le mataría a él, y no era para nada justo.

Estaba colocándose el vestido que traía puesto de casa, cuando unos chillidos histéricos la sorprendieron por completo. Y lo peor de todo no era la escandalera que se había formado, sino lo que llegaba después.

* * *

Como si le fuera la vida en ello, y sin pensárselo ni un solo momento, se adentró en el probador donde se encontraba Rukia a toda pastilla. ¡Lo había conseguido!.¡Ya estaba a salvo! Sólo tenía que esperar a que esas locas se alejaran de allí y la pesadilla habría acabado.  
Pero claro, se había olvidado de un pequeño detalle sin importancia: la suerte no le había acompañado en absoluto a lo largo del día y por supuesto, ahora no iba a ser la excepción. 

— ¡¡¿Se puede saber qué haces imbécil?!!

Terrible error cometió el shinigami al meterse en aquel cuchitril, pero mucho peor fue voltearse hacia ella para ver qué ocurría.

—Rukia—fue lo único que pudo decir antes de que la morena le tatuara la cara con la forma de su mano tras un descomunal y desmedido bofetón—. ¡¡Joder!!.¿Se puede saber qué demonios te pasa?

— ¿A mi?—preguntó indignada. Pasa como Pedro por su casa así sin más y es lo único que se le ocurre decir—. ¿Y a ti, estúpido pervertido?.¿Y si llego a estar desnuda?.¿Corres la cortina y me exhibes?

Vamos, eso ya era el colmo. No habían pasado ni cinco minutos desde su último y bochornoso encuentro, y ya lo tenía allí metido de nuevo como si nada. ¿Es que buscaba emociones fuertes o qué?

— ¡Claro que no idiota!—le respondió malhumorado. Tenía el rostro completamente colorado y no precisamente de vergüenza—. Tuve que entrar porque no tenía más remedio.

— ¿Más remedio?—la shinigami cada vez entendía menos—. ¿No tenías más remedio que tirarte sobre mí mientras me cambiaba de ropa?.¿Tú estás tonto?

Ichigo resopló con fuerza e intentó reprimir un par de contestaciones groseras. No podía entretenerse discutiendo con ella por una tontería, había cosas más importantes que esa. Puso una de sus manos sobre el hombro de Rukia y con la otra le tapó la boca para que dejara de gritarle.

—Ahora no puedo explicártelo. Tú sólo cállate.

El joven ladeó la cabeza hacia la cortina y se asomó por uno de los laterales, esperando ver la localización precisa de las chicas y calcular por dónde debían escapar. Ya no se acordaba de su verdadero objetivo cuando decidió llevar a Rukia por ahí con él, ni de la petición de Hanatarou de que se quedara, ni de lo acontecido con su amiga poco antes…Si por él fuera, se largaría de ese maldito lugar y pasaría el resto de la tarde tumbado en la cama. Escuchar las necedades y majaderías de Kon era mucho más sano que esto.

Rukia se había perdido por completo. ¿De qué estaba hablando? Ni que estuvieran huyendo de alguien. ¿Y qué era eso de que se callara? Se cuela en su probador sin saber siquiera si está vestida como un degenerado¿y encima tiene que callarse? Ella en plena contienda consigo misma, luchando por no perder el control y vencer a sus propios sentimientos, y el ahí tan entretenido, jugando al despiste con vete a saber quién. Ya estaba hasta las narices y lo tenía bien claro: no pensaba pasarse el resto de la tarde encerrada allí con él. Así que si no le decía qué ocurría y se negaba a salir, le sacaría ella misma.

Cogió con fuerza los dos brazos del chico y los apartó de ella rápidamente. Ya liberada, retrocedió un paso hacia atrás y se agarró con ambas manos a una pequeña barra metálica situada sobre sus cabezas. Una vez colgada, se balanceó unos segundos, para terminar colocando sus pies en el vientre del shinigami. Hecho esto, sólo le faltaba empujar. Empujar hasta dejarle fuera.

— Rukia¡¿se puede saber qué coño estás haciendo?!—exclamó el pobre Kurosaki sin entender a qué venía aquello. ¿Se había vuelto loca? La morena ni se inmutó.

—Sacarte de aquí.

— ¡Eso ya lo sé y no tiene ninguna gracia!—puso los brazos en cruz e hizo fuerza hacia los lados, evitando así que la shinigami le tirara fuera del probador—. ¡Estate quieta!

Pero ella no le hizo caso, siguió empujando más y más fuerte, intentando echarle a toda costa. Ichigo por su parte, se aferraba a las paredes cada vez más. Se negaba a que esa enana caprichosa le expulsara de esa manera de su perfecto escondite así porque sí. Había sobrevivido a cosas peores, aquello no sería la excepción.  
Sin embargo, no había contado con que Rukia era tan o incluso más tozuda que él, por lo que ella tampoco cedería ni lo más mínimo. Se impulsó con fuerza una vez más, y con toda la energía que pudo, le asestó el empujón definitivo. Entonces, no hicieron falta más movimientos, ni más insultos, ni más balanceos. Lo que vino después de esto, fue el desastre.

Ichigo perdió totalmente el equilibrio tras el último impacto y todo sucedió demasiado deprisa como para pensar en qué hacer y cómo actuar. Instintivamente, agarró los tobillos de la shinigami para intentar no caerse de espaldas y partirse la crisma, pero por desgracia, todo salió al revés. Rukia no pudo aguantar todo el peso del joven, por lo que sus pequeñas manos se desprendieron de la barra, cayendo detrás y llevándose la cortina consigo.

Cayeron con contundencia y sin poder remediarlo contra el frío, duro y blanco suelo del local, Rukia encima de él, y con una cortina malva arrancada de cuajo sobre los dos. Si no estuvieran tan cabreados el uno con el otro, seguramente la situación sería tan embarazosa que no sabrían qué decirse. Pero ése era el problema, que sabían perfectamente qué tenían que decir.

— ¡¡¡Ichigo, eres un completo imbécil!!!—terriblemente enojada, se quitó la tela que les cubría y la tiró a un lado, dejando a la vista de todos aquella extraña posición que ambos mantenían.

— ¡¿Yo?!.¡¡Yo no soy la loca que se ha colgado como un mono para tirarme fuera!!.¡Estás como una puta cabra Rukia!—se llevó las manos a la cabeza para comprobar que seguía entera. Le dolía horrores.

— ¿Y por eso tenías que cogerme y llevarme al suelo contigo, no?

—Por supuesto, si caigo yo, caes tú conmigo—se irguió e intentó levantarse, pero aún la tenía sentada sobre él—. Y ahora quítate de encima, estúpida.

—Con mucho gusto—tras estas palabras, cuchicheó algo ininteligible que Ichigo no pudo comprender. Supuso que sería cualquier insulto, por lo que lo dejó correr y se limitó a ponerse en pie sin dirigirle la mirada a la pequeña shinigami.

Estaban furiosos, y más de una palabra ofensiva pasó por sus cabezas. Pero eran Ichigo y Rukia, por muy enfadados que estuvieran, sus peleas pocas veces llegaban a más. Preferían ignorarse y callar antes que soltar una retahíla de comentarios hirientes de los que más tarde pudieran arrepentirse.

No obstante, no eran los únicos verdaderamente cabreados en aquel lugar. Un grupo de adolescentes femeninas había observado toda la escena, o al menos, parte de ella. Con todo el jaleo que habían armado, era prácticamente imposible que no se hubieran dado cuenta. Ninguna podía creerse lo que había visto hasta hacía pocos segundos, y la que menos, Emiko, cuya mirada se comía a ambos con rabia.

— ¿Os lo estáis pasando bien?

Kurosaki no supo qué contestar. Nada de lo que dijera conseguiría apaciguar la situación ni evitaría la tempestad que se le avecinaba. ¿Por qué tenía que haberles pillado justo así? No se esperaba nada bueno. Lo había visto muchas veces, sabía cómo era una mujer despechada. Podía pasarle cualquier cosa, y la cara estupefacta de Rukia no ayudaba en nada.

— ¡¡Eres despreciable!!—Se acercó a él y temblando de ira, le soltó un guantazo—. Yo preocupada pensando que estabas cuidando de tu padre enfermo, y te encuentro aquí, en plena tarde de San Valentín, dándote el lote con Kuchiki—con todo el rostro enrojecido de la furia, se detuvo unos segundos para inspirar aire antes de seguir gritando—. ¡Quédate con tu estúpida tarta y olvídate de mí, embustero!

Cogió uno de los helados de sus amigas y sin ningún reparo, lo arrojó encima de la cabeza del pelinaranja, vertiéndole todo el contenido. Entonces, se volteó hacia Rukia y con una mirada repleta de odio, enunció su frase final.

— "Ichigo y yo sólo somos amigos" ¡Ja! Él es un cabrón, pero tú eres una mentirosa.

Y sin dar más explicaciones, se marchó de allí con toda su comparsa, despotricando sobre ambos shinigamis sin piedad.

— ¿Qué ha sido eso?—preguntó la morena aún atónita, una vez se quedaron solos.

—Eso—pronunció el pronombre con énfasis— es lo que he intentado evitar toda la tarde. —Suspiró a la vez que observaba la espantosa mancha de chocolate que se extendía por su ropa—. Acabas de presenciar un ataque de celos en toda regla.

— ¿De celos?—preguntó arqueando sus pequeñas y oscuras cejas.

—¿Qué pasa?.¿No sabes lo que es?

—Sí, pero jamás imaginé que...—vaciló un momento—una humana podría sentir celos de mí.

—Bueno, ten en cuenta que tú yo estábamos en una postura—desvió el rostro al notar cómo éste comenzaba a cubrirse de rojo— digamos bastante comprometedora.

Se quedaron en silencio un breve instante, mientras recordaban lo patético y vergonzoso que había sido lo ocurrido.

Rukia esbozó una media sonrisa. Restándole importancia al hecho de que una muchacha perturbada les haya gritado e insultado, la situación era bastante cómica. Sobre todo por Ichigo, que aparte de colorado, estaba bien pringado de chocolate.

— ¿A qué viene esa cara?—frunció el ceño con molestia—. Que sepas que si estoy así es por tu culpa.

—Anda, anda. No te pongas así—se acercó a él y le sonrió con la mirada. Su enfado se había desvanecido por completo—. Déjame que te ayude a limpiarte.

Ichigo suspiró de nuevo. Esa diminuta shinigami a veces le sacaba de quicio, pero tenía que aceptar que era incapaz de negarle nada. O al menos, casi nada.

* * *

Ahora sí. Ahora sí era feliz. Era el shinigami más feliz del mundo. 

Lo que había vivido y sentido en sus propias carnes la última hora se le había grabado a fuego tanto en la mente como en el corazón y estaba seguro de que nada ni nade sería capaz de borrarlo.  
¿Quién lo iba a imaginar? El pequeño y atolondradillo shinigami del cuarto escuadrón, encontrando el amor sobre un manto blanco inmaculado, bajo la luz de la luna y las estrellas, en un mundo que no es el suyo.

Nada más verla, supo que era especial. Su cabello era corto, lacio y fino, negro como el carbón, y la piel tan blanca como la misma nieve. Sus ojos, por ello, resaltaban con mucha más fuerza, pues eran de un profundo y luminoso color verde. Cuando sonreía, sus carrillos se tornaban rosados y su mirada transmitía un brillo especial que él nunca antes había visto. No tenía ninguna duda: era ella. La media naranja de la que todos los humanos hablaban, era ella. Bueno, no estaba seguro de si él era una media naranja, medio kiwi o la mitad de un melón, pero sí de que ella era el pedazo que le faltaba. Nada más conocerse, conectaron enseguida y ambos querían saber todo acerca del otro. Por eso, aprovechó y cogió a su nueva "amiga" de la mano, y entró al local junto con el montón de trajes que había recogido del almacén para enseñarle dónde trabajaba. Mostrarle cómo se ganaba el pan de cada día.

Sí, por fin Hanatarou había hecho su entrada en escena. La pena era que lo había hecho demasiado tarde, y que dos que conocemos muy bien, le pedirían unas buenas explicaciones más adelante.

* * *

**Y por fin el quinto capítulo. Creí que no llegaría a colgarlo nunca. Lo he reescrito unas siete veces, porque no me convencía para nada como quedaba y estaba que me tiraba de los pelos en el sillón. Este es el resultado final y espero que al menos a vosotros os haya gustado.  
Seré sincera: a mi me hace eso Ichigo en el probador y me da un jamacuco... Y bueno, volviendo al tema antes de que me emocione, de nuevo¡un millón de gracias por pasaros a leer y a comentar!  
¡¡Muchos besos!!**


End file.
